The Match of the Century
by CopperCow
Summary: After losing Andromeda to that mudblood, Narcissa swore that she would never marry. But then Lucius had to insinuate himself into her life. Hopefully that little brat Sirius can help her get rid of him. Lucissa, Narcissa/Lucius, arranged marriage fic, takes place in Narcissa's seventh year, COMPLETE
1. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This will be about ten chapters and updated once a week, most likely every Sunday.**

Chapter 1 Fear

Narcissa never thought twice about her future until after that day. She would do what she was supposed to do. In order she had to catch the eye of a proper pureblood by the time she was seventeen, start courting during her last year at school, get married in the summer, and provide an heir as soon as possible. There was never any reason to question it or think about doing something else until that day.

Andromeda was _supposed_ to marry Dante Zabini in August right before Narcissa's sixth year. Everyone knew he was a vampire in Veela's clothing, as the saying goes, but father didn't care. Dante had blood as pure as gold and enough wealth to cover up the fact that his previous fiancé "fell" from the tower in his manor. No one thought he was a good man, but once Andromeda signed the betrothal contract, no one expected her to back out either.

They were holding hands along with each other's wands as they read their vows, and Andy fumbled over her words and wouldn't look Dante in the eye. Narcissa, barely sixteen, was too busy thinking about Andy's dress to notice. Bellatrix showed a little more skin at her wedding. Should she too? Andy was always the more conservative of the bunch in regards to fashion. Probably so no one would notice how much of a troublemaker she was. Narcissa had her head in the clouds until her mother screamed as if someone stabbed her in the heart.

"Where is she going?" she whispered to Bella as Andy ripped her wand out of Dante's grasp and fled out of the church.

Bellatrix smirked in a smug way that always irritated Narcissa. It was like she thought her sister was too young to possibly understand anything. "Don't bother, Cissa. We'll never see _her_ again."

"What?" Narcissa watched in horror as chaos ensued. Her mother was screaming like someone was murdering her. Already drunk, Abraxas Malfoy was laughing loudly while his son Lucius covered his face in embarrassment. Father and Dante were cold, reminding Narcissa of the few times Father had raise his hand to her. Young Sirius looked like Christmas came early.

It was a disaster. Mother wouldn't stop wailing even the next morning until Father told her to shut up. He yelled at the breakfast table that they only had two daughters now and to consider Andromeda dead. To her utter shock, that seemed to soothe Mother. Andromeda was better off dead. Narcissa never felt more alone.

* * *

After that, dreams of pretty dresses and beautiful pureblood babies fled from Narcissa's mind and were replaced with not so irrational fears. She was convinced that she would either be stuck with a man who made her miserable or completely shunned by her family. She didn't see or hear from Andy until she was in Diagon Alley with some friends, a few weeks before her seventh year.

Feeling betrayed after no contact for so long, Narcissa regarded her sister coolly as her friends hushed and whispered to each other from behind her. "Andromeda."

Her older sister was sitting outside a restaurant, having a late lunch with a wizard Narcissa didn't recognize. When she saw the wedding ring on her sister's finger, she only felt more hurt. Andy forced herself to a smile. "Cissa! Did you-did you see my wedding notice in _The Prophet_?"

From behind her, Narcissa heard one of her friends whisper excitedly, "Look at her! She's pregnant. No wonder that poor fool married her!"

The giggles that followed were like nails on a chalkboard to Narcissa. She didn't like her friends, not really. It was the family connections she got from them that she truly cared about. So Andy was having a baby. Bellatrix would have a fit. After nearly three years, she had yet to give Rodolphus an heir or heiress.

Andromeda's husband stood up but faltered, not wanting to threaten a bunch of immature teenage girls. Narcissa almost smiled when he hung his head and mumbled that he and Andy hand been married for almost a year and that the baby wasn't due until January.

"Don't worry, Ted." Andy stabbed at her salad with her fork, watching Narcissa out of the corner of her eyes. "Their opinions don't matter."

Narcissa stood there, staring with clenched fists as Andy started ignoring her more and more. She wanted to say something cold and cruel. Something that would make her feel better about how lonely she was without her sister, a sister who clearly didn't care. Unfortunately, no words would come. Fine. If Andy didn't care then she neither did she.

"C'mon," she told her friends with her head held so high that she was no longer looking at her sister, who she once considered one of her only true friends. "I need new dress robes for the end of summer ball."

The stupid hens followed, clucking about the rumors they were planning on spreading come September. Narcissa couldn't even bring herself to listen. Andy was happy, so happy without her while she was lonely beyond belief. Bellatrix was starting to lose it over the pressure of not being able to provide an heir while Mother was completely immersed in the task of finding her a suitable husband. Since Bellatrix was considered barren and Andy a blood traitor, it was proven to be difficult to find someone who would even consider courting her. The other night, Narcissa heard her father tell Mother that she was a burden.

Well she didn't ask for a husband! She was beginning to feel like a cow being sold for slaughter. There had to be another way. There just had to be!

* * *

Eventually, Narcissa calmed down and decided that she could be happy and still have her family too. She'd just never marry. She'd go to college and own a business, supporting herself with that money. That way she wouldn't have to marry some bastard like Dante Zabini or be disowned for marrying a mudblood like Ted Tonks. The fact that no one wanted to marry her was at the center of her plans. Mother and Father wouldn't disagree if there was no one who wanted to marry her.

Narcissa had her life planned out down to what university she would attend and how long it would take her to open up her own dress shop. She was quiet proud of herself and soon her head started filling up with new dreams. Then Lucius Malfoy had to come along and ruin everything.

It started off like most summer days. Narcissa spent most of the day alone reading and sketching dress robes in her room. Aunt Walburga owled her, asking if she would take Sirius to get new robes since she was the only one with the patience to deal with him. She declined until Aunt Walburga promised her a pair of earrings for her trouble. She would tolerate Sirius but for a price.

And so, Narcissa thought it was going to be another day where she didn't say a word out loud without anyone but the house elves noticing. Andy would have dragged her to spy on the Greengrass boys by now. One was a writer while the other was a musician. She and Andy would sneak over to their manor and undo the musician's Silencing Charms. By the time the writer would storm into his room, Narcissa would put the Silencing Charms back up. She and Andy would giggle from outside their window as they screamed at each other.

Narcissa almost smiled at the memory when Mother burst into her room. Half a dozen house elves were behind her, holding dark green dress robes, curlers, makeup, bottles of perfume for her to choose from, lotions, and a few pairs of heels. Druella was happier than Narcissa had seen her in a long time. This couldn't be good.

"Oh Cissa!" Druella gushed, giddy with excitement. "We have two special guests tonight! Get up! You only have three hours to get ready! The book will be there tomorrow!"

 _Who's coming over?_ Narcissa desperately wanted to ask but knew better than to question it. Did it even matter? If it was a suitor, she would have to say yes, but hopefully it was one of Father's boring friends that Mother liked to show her off to. _Cissa's grades in Transfiguration and Potions are perfect. Cissa just made Head Girl. Cissa is the only one who can keep that ruffian Sirius in line. She would make the perfect mother, wouldn't she?_

The praise often made Narcissa want to gag. She wrinkled her nose in revulsion as the house elves started dressing her up. If she thought Druella really cared, she would be touched. Unfortunately, it all came down to finding her a husband. _You never know if they have a nephew looking for a bride,_ Mother always said before those dreadful dinners.

By supper, Narcissa felt like she resembled a glass doll as she glided downstairs and already wanted to go to bed. Still, she had to keep on her toes. Mother wasn't this excited for just anything.

When she finally made it to the dining room, Narcissa felt her heart sink to her feet and clench with every step she took as if she were actually walking on it. It was Lucius and his father. And although Abraxas didn't bother to tear his eyes away from the wine at the sight of her, Lucius brightened up as if she was Morgana herself. Narcissa shivered. There was no way he thought she was that beautiful.

"Cissa, do sit down." Mother had a borderline hysterical smile on her face that only scared Narcissa more. She often told herself she would still be able to convince her parents that she wasn't getting married if someone had asked her, but she wasn't a fool. She was completely depending on the fact that no one _wanted_ to marry her.

Mouth dry, Narcissa sat beside her mother. She barely knew him. She barely knew Lucius Malfoy, and he managed to destroy her life! This was one of the few times she wasn't able to keep her voice steady and cool when she forced herself to smile charmingly at him. "H-hello."

A pink blush crept up Lucius's neck but didn't reach his face. He didn't manage to respond until his father smacked him upside the head. Narcissa was holding her hand out for him to take, but since he was starting to look a little sweaty, she slowly withdrew it. Lucius cleared his throat, half in apology, half in thanks. "Narcissa. I-I mean Miss Black…"

Abraxas rolled his eyes and cut to the chase. "Lucius wants to court you this year, Narcissa. Your father has agreed, so Lucius and I will be escorting you to the train station September 1st."

 _Why? We've hardly ever spoke!_ Narcissa desperately wanted to burst into tears, but no one could tell. The only give away was that she shook slightly for a moment. He was going to be just like Abraxas. She just knew it!

"And Cissa agrees, don't you Cissa?" Druella asked loudly. Narcissa wanted to violently rip the smile off her face.

"No. I don't." The words tumbled out of Narcissa's mouth before she could stop herself. Her heart was thumping madly in her chest as her father finally tore his eyes away from the marriage contract to stare at her. She shouldn't have said that. How could she be so stupid?

When hurt flickered across his face, Narcissa almost felt bad for flat out rejecting Lucius. Thankfully, he quickly schooled his features into a blank mask. She patiently waited for him to get angry. Truth be told, Narcissa knew she was probably going to be stuck marrying him, but she had to see what cruelty he was capable off. The sooner she knew what she was dealing with, the better.

But, as usual, Abraxas did the talking. He looked at Father as if the other man was pulling some kind of immature joke on him. "Cygnus, I am only here at my son's insistence."

Father cast her a dark look. "Narcissa is simply nervous, Brax. You know how rash women can be when they're emotional."

Narcissa thinned her lips, silently seething. Rash? How could he call her rash? He was selling her off without a second thought!

"Nervous?" Abraxas cackled and took a huge gulp from his wine goblet. "How could she be nervous when she has absolutely nothing to lose? I don't see anyone fighting to court her. That little shit Sirius is the Black heir. Or does she have a mudblood stashed away like her blood traitor sister?"

"This will be the match of the century!" Mother said quickly, trying to smooth things over. She squeezed her daughter's wrist, slightly telling her to shut up. "It's a lot of pressure to suddenly throw at a girl!"

Narcissa thinned her lips, sure that her face was turning red with the effort not to scream. In one night her entire life was ruined. She was going to be stuck with Abraxas Malfoy's prodigy for the rest of her days. If she said no, she would lose her family. Would Andy take her in? It wasn't likely since she had a baby on the way and abandoned Narcissa on her wedding day over a year ago. There was no point in fighting.

Throughout the rest of supper, Narcissa didn't say a single word, and the saddest part was that it wasn't her mother or father who seemed to notice. It was only Lucius.

* * *

"Why do you even want to marry her?" Abraxas barked at his son once they were back in the Manor. They were in the parlor on the ground floor, and once he sat down, the middle aged man snapped his fingers at a house elf for a drink. "She's beautiful, I will admit. But she isn't worth it, Lucius. She's too… outspoken. Irritating is probably a better word."

Lucius felt his face heat up. "It's… hard to explain. She's different from the others."

Abraxas snorted. "She's different alright. Lucius, you're eighteen years old. You should at least establish a career first. If it's the Rosier blood you like—"

"No," Lucius said quietly, flinching when he realized he cut off his father. "It has to be her."

Rolling his eyes, Abraxas took the small glass of firewhiskey from the quivering house elf standing next to him. "I want a healer to make sure she's fertile. Otherwise, I don't give a shite. Hopefully I can teach your son not to be as soft as you."

A small, weak smile touched Lucius's lips. That was the closest he was going to get to his father's approval, but it didn't matter. He had gotten what he wanted, what so many of his friends and family were denied. He was going to get the chance to be married to someone he loved.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Next up, we meet a young Sirius! Oh and I'm American, but I do try to use British phrases and what not. However if I use them incorrectly or have a character that says something that is strictly American, feel free to correct me if it bothers you! :) Please review!**


	2. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you NovaArbella for reviewing!**

 **A/N: In this chapter, there is mentioned RLSB.** _ **HOWEVER**_ **, it is up to interpretation. By this I mean, you can assume it's true or assume Narcissa's lying to get Sirius to do what she wants, which I wouldn't put past her. Sirius and Remus are like 12, and this story isn't about them, so it doesn't really matter. This is the only time it will be mentioned.**

Chapter 2 Hope

Two hours before the train was supposed to leave, Lucius and Abraxas arrived to apparate with Narcissa to go out for breakfast. She had been up since before the sun rose, staring blankly at the wall as the house elves dressed her up like a doll again. She wore less makeup this time, but only because she allowed herself to succumb to a fit of rage and throw her blush at a house elf. She was ashamed for her childlike behavior, but she had to do it. If not, she would start crying before they arrived and have to start with the makeup all over again.

"You look beautiful," Lucius said in greeting before they went outside to apparate. Narcissa swept past him without a word.

* * *

After they apparated and took their seats at the restaurant, Narcissa planned to eat in silence, wondering how she could get Lucius to back out of this. It shouldn't be hard. Smiling, she looked up at their waiter. "I'll have eggs, toast, bacon, beans, and fried tomatoes. With pumpkin juice."

She smirked, expecting Lucius to shutter in revulsion at the fact that she could eat like a man. Over the years she had noticed that Bellatrix and some of her friends tended to eat pick at their food like tiny birds in front of the opposite sex. Lucius should be shocked to say the least.

But he wasn't. In fact, he barely noticed. He didn't even look up from his menu. "I'll have coffee and eggs with sausage."

"Wine," Abraxas snapped, not bothering with the menu. Hell, not bothering with the fact that it was nine in the morning. "And steak and potatoes."

Afraid of Abraxas, the waiter scurried off without a word, not brave enough to ask why the old man wanted that type of meal so early. Narcissa bit the inside of her cheek. So Lucius was going to be a bit harder to scare off.

Lucius smiled, looking like he was trying to pretend her father wasn't there. "So you're Head Girl? It's been a while since a Slytherin was honored with the position."

"Well, it was going to place me in Gryffindor, but I asked the Hat not to," Narcissa lied so smoothly that Abraxas looked up from his morning paper.

Lucius frowned. "Really? Because I remember it calling out Slytherin before it even completely touched your head, Narcissa."

Abraxas snorted and went back to the paper as Narcissa felt herself turn crimson at being caught in the lie. How the bloody hell would he remember that?! It was six years ago, and he was twelve! The only way it should have stuck out for him was if she _was_ placed in Gryffindor like Sirius.

Luckily, the food arrived, and she could tuck into that to avoid answering. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She was going to need help.

* * *

At the train station, Abraxas became very interested in a forty year old widow and wasn't paying much attention to them. Lucius smiled shyly but kept his eyes expertly devoid of emotion. "Try not to lie to me, Narcissa."

Annoyed, she sneered at him and stuck her nose in the air. "I'll try to be more _obedient_ in the future, Lucius."

Lucius frowned and clenched his fists, like he had no idea how to express emotions while he was actually _feeling_ them. It seemed to be quite the challenge, causing him to swear almost silently under his breath before speaking. "I want to know you before we marry. The real you."

Narcissa blinked as if he had slapped her. Standing in front of him naked sounded less terrifying than letting him get to know her. The idea of him being able to pick apart her brain and use her very thoughts against her made her blood run cold. Thankfully the train whistle warned the train's impending departure before she had to answer.

"I have to go," she said softly, hoping she wasn't shaking.

As she turned to leave, Lucius grabbed her arm. "I'll see you at Hogsmeade in two weeks."

Throat too tight to answer, Narcissa nodded. Hopefully that would be the last time he wanted to see her. Thank Merlin she had a plan!

* * *

"Sirius Orion Black," Narcissa barked on the train halfway through the journey. The boy was with two of his three little friends, picking on Severus and his mudblood in their compartment. "What are you doing?"

The trio of idiots spun around in fear. Potter puffed out his chest. "It was me! Not Sirius!"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. Stupid Gryffindors. She looked past Potter to see half a dozen chocolate frogs plastered to Severus. The mudblood had her wand pointed at Potter. "Oh? You can tell me all about it in detention Potter. C'mon, Sirius."

"But you can't punish Sirius if it was me!" Potter yelled. So that was it. The boy was trying to protect Sirius from Walburga's wrath.

"I can, and I will," she snapped. Without sparing him another glance, Narcissa turned to the fat one, who quivered at the sight of her. "Where's the sickly one? If he's hiding about in here…"

"He-he's reading," the fat one squeaked. "In-in our compartment."

No longer caring, Narcissa removed the chocolate frogs off of Severus with a flick of her wand. He smiled at her in thanks but didn't recover fully until the mudblood obnoxiously bit the head off a frog for his amusement. "I said come on, Sirius."

The Potter boy wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Oi! I said Sirius didn't do anything! He's not going anywhere I'm not!"

Sirius looked at his feet. "S'okay, James."

Getting annoyed and impatient, Narcissa glared at Potter until he paled. "I'm not going to eat him." Her eyes flickered to the fat one. "He's too skinny for me."

The fat one squeaked like a rat and fled, probably to hide behind the sickly one. To her surprise, the mudblood stood up for Sirius next.

"It was James," she said bravely, not even flinching when Narcissa slid her cold eyes to her. "He's a toe rag, and Sirius isn't much better. But you found him before he could try anything. And before I could hex them."

"Fascinating," Narcissa drawled. Gritting her teeth, she tapped her wand on Potter's nose, making him go cross-eyed. Before he could recover, she grabbed Sirius by his ear and dragged him into the nearest empty compartment. She magically locked it and put up Silencing Charms just in time to see Potter smash himself against the door to try to get in.

Ever the brat, Sirius folded his arms over his chest. "Mum isn't going to do anything besides send Howlers. And I'm spending Christmas with James!"

Not caring, Narcissa threw herself on the couch. "Do you really think I'd waste my time writing to that cow over chocolate frogs? Honestly, Sirius. I thought you were going to really give me something to write about for my last year."

Distrustful, Sirius sat as far away from her as possible. "James just wanted to talk to Evans."

Narcissa put her face in her hands and rested her elbows on her legs. "Ah young love. He looks at her the way you look at the sickly one."

Sirius turned bright red, making Narcissa chuckle. "I-I do _not!_ "

Narcissa snorted. "Do you really think I care, Sirius? Although Aunt Walburga will if she hears you're pining after a halfblood _boy_."

"I have a girlfriend," Sirius said stubbornly.

Narcissa hummed like she only half believed him and leaned back in her seat. "Like I said, I don't care. But Aunt Walburga…"

"What do you want?" the brat yelled, sounding a little panicked. She supposed he had good reason. Walburga would ship him off to Durmstrang.

Narcissa picked at a string on the couch, acting like the favor she needed wasn't all that important. "I don't want someone to have… _affections_ for me. You have a talent for making people hate you, Sirius. So I fear I may need your assistance."

Sirius stared. Gradually, he started to calm down once he realized Narcissa wasn't going to tell his mother what he would tell himself was a vicious lie. After a moment, he burst out laughing. "You want me to help you scare off that-that _peacock_ Lucius Malfoy? Trust me, Cissa. All you have to do is blow your nose at the table, and he'll run off crying."

Involuntarily, Narcissa's lip curled in disgust. "I am not going to turn myself into a slob."

Still laughing, Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you aren't willing to gain a couple stone either? Actually, Mum sometimes says you'll look a little better with some weight on you. So that might not work either…"

"Shut up, Sirius!" Narcissa had to resist the urge to kick him, hex him, and charm him to the ceiling of the compartment. "I am not doing anything I'm not comfortable with. And you know I hate sweets."

"You mean I know you aren't human," Sirius muttered. "James says you're a dementor wearing Veela skins."

"Then he should know not to talk to me the way he does," Narcissa said coolly. "Do we have a deal, Sirius?"

Sirius frowned, pretending to consider. He didn't have much of a choice now, did he? It was his words against Narcissa's, who was a model pureblood. Well, up until now. "Can I tell my friends? It'll make this loads easier."

"No." Narcissa didn't like Sirius's friends. Potter was a bully like some kind of stag during mating season. The fat one was so rodent-like he made her skin crawl. The sickly one was protective of Sirius like some kind of mother wolf, and Sirius followed all three of them around like a lapdog.

Sirius groaned. "But—"

"But you're going to get to torment a Malfoy," Narcissa snapped over him. "It should be a dream come true for a blood traitor like you!"

Sirius grumbled to himself, and Narcissa caught a couple phrases that sounded like "not fair" and "sneaky little ice witch." Finally, his resentful eyes met Narcissa's cold ones. "And why do you even _need_ my help? Malfoy's rich and a pureblood. You should be drooling all over him like Pete does around taffy."

"Who?" Narcissa asked rudely.

Sirius sighed dramatically. "The fat one."

"Oh." Narcissa almost smiled at forcing Sirius to insult one of his best friends. Unfortunately, she had a bigger problem looming over her. "Because I want to go to college and…"

Sirius perked up at the opportunity to insult Lucius. In a flash, he was talking a mile a minute. "He's a misogynous? He wants to turn you into a baby factory? I see him staring at you all the time at parties, Cissa. He goes slack jawed at the sight of you in a dress and laughs quietly to himself when you're laughing with your friends, even if he can't hear the joke. I think he's _obsessed_ with you! He'll never let you leave the Manor. He's an animal, he is."

"No." Narcissa cut him off before he could voice even more of her fears. "Worse. I think he's falling in love with me."

Being not yet thirteen, Sirius pretended to gag. "Gross. Let me know what it's like to kiss a peacock, Cissa."

"I won't know now will I, Sirius?" Narcissa held out her hand for him to shake.

Almost reluctantly, Sirius took her hand. For the first time since Lucius and Abraxas visited the Manor to arrange the marriage, Narcissa had hope that she would be able to live the life she wanted. "You won't."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! So what do you think of Lucius? I'm not trying to making him out as Sirius is, but just kind of… a love at first sight type of thing. Like, he just** _ **knows**_ **she's the one. ;) Please review!**


	3. Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you ChatterChick, LilyEvansDouble, and Nightmare Prince for reviewing!**

Chapter 3 Blue

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Narcissa grumbled as she scrubbed the potion into her hair in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. If it didn't come out with a few through washes, she would surely cry. Cry and then make sure Sirius never saw the light of day again.

Sirius grinned. It was right before the first Hogsmeade weekend and since his cousin refused to get hexed with a face full of pimples and a hunchback, this was the best he could come up with. The icing on the cake was the fact that Narcissa clearly loved her hair more than certain family members. She was going to be miserable.

"Not to worry, Cissa." Sirius held his breath to try to hold in his laughter. "It'll come out… in six weeks."

Narcissa froze, feeling like her heart had stopped. Slowly, she rose from the sink. "You said six hours you little shit!" Furious, she rushed over to him to strangle him, but Sirius was quicker and stepped to the side.

Laughing, he pointed at her hands. "Go ahead! I'm sure McGonagall would love to see your blue hand prints on my neck!"

Nostrils flaring, Narcissa lowered her hands. McGonagall was the one person she feared at Hogwarts. This was her fault anyway. She should have known better than to blindly believe Sirius. Trying to calm down, she took a deep breath. "This better work. If it doesn't, Sirius, so help me—"

Sirius smirked. "Of course it will. That albino nerd—"

"He is not a nerd!" Narcissa snapped before she could stop herself. When Sirius raised an eyebrow, she blushed.

"Anyway," Sirius went on because he knew if he didn't, she wouldn't think twice about strangling him, blue handprints or not. "You said yourself he barely knows you. That means he only cares about your looks. And a nerd like him will be horrified if his future wife meets him in Hogsmeade with blue hair and leather trousers."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Just because he can read, unlike you, doesn't make him a nerd, Sirius. Abraxas isn't exactly conservative—"

"He's not Abraxas," Sirius objected, startling her a bit. All this time, she did assume… "He did bully Remus briefly last year, but he's more… Abraxas is more aggressive. Lucius is more quiet. Sneaky. I think appearances matter more to him too. Have you ever seen Abraxas dress like that peacock?"

Narcissa frowned, eventually decided he was right, at least partially. Lucius was harder to read. She didn't know him at all and simply assumed the worst out of him. However, if he broke the marriage contract over blue hair, it would prove that she was right and better off without him. Almost sadly, she looked at her dripping sky blue hair in the mirror.

"Having second thoughts, Cissa?" Sirius teased obnoxiously.

Scowling, Narcissa tore herself away from the mirror. No matter how this turned out, Sirius was going to enjoy every minute of it. "No. And if this doesn't work, you're waking up to a surprise in the morning, dear cousin."

Used to horrible pranks from James and occasionally Remus, Sirius didn't even pretend to be afraid. "Cool."

* * *

The brat decided to walk with her to the Gates, probably to get a good look at all the students who were laughing and pointing. Despite the fact that she was mortified and wanted to hide under a rock for the next six weeks, Narcissa kept her head up high. She couldn't back out now.

"Your thoughts about Lucius were rather _Slytherin,_ " she said, trying to get on Sirius's nerves.

The boy shrugged and kept walking. "Have to if I'm going to live with that woman…" Narcissa could tell that he wanted to say more but was hesitant to do so in front of her. "James says I see the worst in people."

Narcissa bit her lip. In all her years, she could never remember saying anything _nice_ to Sirius. She wasn't exactly sure how to start. All she could come up with was, "Your mother's an annoying cow on good days. You're bound to be screwed in the head."

Sirius stopped at the Gates and raised his eyebrows. " _You_ like Mum."

"I like the jewelry she buys me," was all Narcissa was willing to say.

Sirius stared for a moment, like he was trying to figure her out. "Do you like _anyone?_ "

Realizing what he just said, Sirius hurried off to find his stupid friends while Narcissa's mood turned from bad to worse. As she watched him go, she couldn't help but try to answer his question. _Do you have anyone you can call a friend?_ That's what Sirius's question really meant to her. As she walked to Three Broomsticks to find Lucius and his father, she couldn't come up with a single name. She didn't have a friend in the world.

* * *

Lucius stared open mouthed when he saw Narcissa strutted over to their table, blue hair blazing behind her. From his expression, one would think her hair was capable of jumping up and biting him. Narcissa didn't blame him. She felt like she was wearing someone else's scalp.

Abraxas laughed like she was a stupid child who got caught drawing on the wall. He stood up and plucked a strand of her hair out, much to her shock. Squinting, he held the strand in front of his face. "She didn't charm it! She used a potion! Druella will _love_ this."

"Father, do refrain from touching my betrothed," Lucius warned, although very gently because of who he was talking to. Narcissa paled. She showed up like this, and he still considered them engaged?!

Setting her lips in a firm line, Narcissa refused to sit when Lucius pulled out a chair for her. He didn't really know her, so she thought Lucius only wanted to be with her because of her looks. If this wasn't going to work, she would have to settle for rude. She stuck her nose up. "I don't think it's your decision who touches me or who doesn't, Lucius."

Lucius blinked in surprise like he was thinking what she was thinking as soon as the words were out of her mouth. _Who would want to be touched by Abraxas Malfoy?_ He smiled like he thought the idea was preposterous, and Narcissa (although she cursed herself for it) couldn't help but smile back. "I suppose you're right. But I can't imagine many who would want their hair pulled."

Abraxas snorted into his wine goblet. "Ah to be young and innocent."

Narcissa blushed to the roots of her bright blue hair. Who's idea was it to let this bawdy sack of eleven wine and cigar smoke chaperone? Meanwhile, Lucius stared, not quite getting it at first since the man was his father, and he never thought of him in, ah, that department. When it finally dawned on him, he gaped in a very un-Malfoy like way. "F-Father! If… If you can't _control yourself_ around my fiancé, I don't think it's in her best interests for you to chaperone anymore!"

Shrugging, Abraxas eyed Madam Rosmerta. "Fine. Bella has been dying to anyway."

"Great," Narcissa muttered as he strutted away to torture the poor barmaid. She and Bellatrix only occasionally got along. When they did, they would giggle and gossip the night away. Otherwise, they were at each other's throats. Finally, she sat down and had to resist the urge to pout.

"I'm sorry." Lucius glanced at his father flirting with someone not too much older than himself and shuddered. "He simply wants to control the situation. But if he was…"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow as he sat next to her. Abraxas was a bully, and it was clear that Lucius wasn't going to give in this time. Perhaps that was it. He wanted her because his father thought her unsuitable. "If he was Amaryllis Rosier would be sitting here right now?"

Lucius wrinkled his nose as if Amaryllis was a dung beetle, not the most beautiful seventh year in Slytherin. "Her perfume makes me gag. Well, only if I get too close to her. Meaning if I'm in the same dining hall."

Narcissa covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as their waiter started pouring them tea. "That's because she sprays a cloud of it and walks through it. And it's in her shampoo. I think she sprays her shoes with it too. Did you know it's my fault? In third year, she told me my hands were too big and that wearing rings would draw attention to it. I told her that her that her stench drew attention to her pit stains."

"Four years ago," Lucius said slowly, wondering how Amaryllis remembered, let alone bothered to practically bathe in perfume every day. He noted that when Narcissa took a sip of her tea she had a beautiful sapphire and silver ring. Her hands were normal sized in his opinion. He never really thought about hand size and thought no one else would unless there was a freakish difference.

"Women are nasty," she replied as if it was nothing. "But can be rather sensitive. I suppose I'm not much better than her. I didn't wear rings until my mother got me this one for my birthday that year, and I felt like I had to."

 _Why the bloody hell not?_ Lucius wanted to ask but decided to drop it. Instead, he tried to go for charming. "I'm glad you did. She was wrong, and I would say jealous, but I could never stand talking to her long enough to know her too well. Besides, it goes rather nicely with your hair."

At first, Narcissa soaked in the compliment and felt a small victory in the fact that she was talking to Lucius when he couldn't stand doing so with Amaryllis. Once she thought about his last sentence, she froze, suddenly remembering what her plans were for the meeting this morning. Within moments of that pig leaving, she found herself lost in conversation with Lucius. Well it wasn't going to work! He wasn't going to trap her this easily!

"I have to go." Quickly, Narcissa pushed her chair back and sprung out of her seat. She walked as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself. Her heart pounded when she realized Lucius was close behind and trying to call her name.

He caught up to her once they were out in the street. "Narcissa!" He grabbed her arm when she tried to keep walking. "I don't care about the hair. I mean I liked it before but… Did you really think I'd want to break the contract over blue hair?"

"Yes," she spat, trying to distract him from the tears that were threating to tumble out of her eyes by being cruel. "I don't want to be a doll that you show off at parties. I don't want to be a brood mare. And I most certainly don't want wind up like your mother!"

That should have done the trick. It was the harshest thing she could think of. Lucius's mother was told by a healer that, given her heart condition, she would die if she carried a pregnancy to term. A little over a year later, she died before she was even given the chance to hold her son.

As if she punched him in the stomach, Lucius took a step back and gasped as if he was going to be sick. He let go of her arm like touching her had burned him. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. "I-I don't want that either."

Narcissa had braced herself for a slap or hex. She did deserve it after all and instantly felt guilty. She didn't _want_ to say it. However, she wanted her freedom, and something like that was rather costly.

All emotion slowly drained from Lucius. When he spoke again, he was colder than ice. "Clearly you have mistaken me for my father. Or perhaps your own? Pity for your ignorance is the only reason I can stand to look at you right now."

There was this tearing sensation in her chest. Narcissa didn't really understand it, but she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. "I'm sorry. I…"

"You feel threatened, so you figured you'd knock me down a few pegs like you did with that tart Amaryllis." People were starting to stare, so he roughly pulled Narcissa into the alley next to Three Broomsticks. His eyes darkened, reminding her of iron. "But don't you ever talk about my mother like that!"

He was testing her. She knew it. She could end this right now by calling his mother a fool. She would never have to worry about seeing him again. Narcissa swallowed at the lump in her throat. "I won't, and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." She let out a watery laugh and threw her hands up to gesture to herself. "You don't deserve any of this."

No matter how many times she apologized, he should be furious, for a few days at the very least. His fists were clenched, but his anger was already starting to slip away. "What I deserve is to be given a chance to get to know you in the only way our families will allow. I will not be bullied, Narcissa. Not by someone I want to be my equal."

"I have to go," she said again, this time in a choked whisper. Never did she think he considered her an equal. Narcissa didn't know what to make of it.

And yet again, Lucius grabbed her arm and spun her around. Narcissa felt her entire body jolt upwards in shock when he kissed her. In response, she did the worst thing imaginable. She kissed him back.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Was Narcissa too mean in this chapter? I was debating whether or not to include the part with Lucius's mother. Next up, Lucius vs Bellatrix! :) Please review!**


	4. Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you MarvelousMissFanfic and LilyEvansDouble for reviewing chapter 3!**

 **LilyEvansDouble: The first scene is for you! Although part two of Narcissa's revenge is explained in the paragraph after it. :)**

 **A/N: Sorry for the few days delay. I was kind of struggling with Bellatrix's appearance in this chapter. She and Lucius don't like each other (in this story), but I don't think he'd talk to her like he would Arthur Weasley.**

Chapter 4 Cold

The following morning, Sirius yawned and stretched as he trudged to the bathroom. After washing his face, he got a good look at himself in the mirror and almost rolled his eyes. Jinxing his eyebrows shaved? Was that really the best she could do? James had already done that to him three times _last_ year.

But when Sirius put on his first pair of pants on it turned into a skirt. The next striped stockings that were Slytherin colors. This was followed by a tutu and then finally, regular trousers. Or so he thought.

"Oi, Sirius!" James yelled while trying to comb his hair into looking halfway decent. He sounded offended that someone managed to prank his best friend without him knowing. "Why do you have a blonde horse tail with a green bow coming out of your arse?! And where the bloody hell did your eyebrows go?"

"What?" Sirius tried to spin around to see the tail but could only feel it swish from side to side. "Damn it…" He tried another pair, but the process started over with the black skirt. "It's Narcissa. S'my fault her hair's blue."

As if Sirius had called him the foulest of names, James deflated. "You pranked without me?" he asked, almost sadly. "Why didn't you tell me? I learned that spell she cast on me on the train. I can make her cross eyed for a full five minutes!"

"I didn't exactly prank her." Sirius dug to the bottom of his trunk, hoping that she hadn't cast whatever she cast on that pair. Unfortunately, he was yet again wearing the stripes. "She was just too stupid to read the potion bottle before she scrubbed it into her hair."

Remus, who was tiredly watching them, snapped his book shut and forced himself to stand. The full moon was in about six days. "I'd go with the tail. Perhaps you can get the green bow out."

"How'd she do it?" James asked Remus, sounding a little demanding. Remus always knew well… _everything._ "She can't jinxed _all_ his pants." Disgusted, he suddenly scrunched his face up as if he wanted to gag. "You don't think she jinxed his _underwear_ do you?"

Remus stared. Sometimes he thought James was a little too… _eccentric_ , he supposed the best word was. "No… I think the much easier, and, er, much less revolting option would be to jinx Sirius himself. Most jinxes don't last more than a couple of days."

"A couple of days?!" Sirius squeaked. He had just managed to get the tail again and put on his trainers only to find they changed into bright green heels. "I can't go out like this!" The next pair transfigured his feet into hooves. "Okay. This one's pretty cool."

Smiling softly, Remus padded to the bathroom. "Pete already eating breakfast?" he called out.

"Yeah!" James hollered back. "Go ahead and find him. I'll try to help Sirius!"

Meanwhile, Sirius scratched his stomach, frowned, and quickly lifted up his shirt. "Aw gross! She moved my eyebrows to my stomach!"

James was only half listening. He paused and didn't speak until he heard Remus start the shower. "He's sick again."

Slowly, Sirius put his shirt back in place and grew somber. "If he loses as much weight as last time… You don't think he'll faint again, do you?"

James shook his head. "We were stupid and asked him to play Quidditch. Whatever it is, he doesn't want us to know…"

"How can we help him if he doesn't want us to know?" Sirius rubbed at his eyes. Remus could be a vampire, and they wouldn't even care. So why would he hide it? They were best mates. "Well, what do we do then?"

James clenched his jaw. He hated that Remus didn't trust them with this, but his friend was sick and he couldn't bring himself to fight with the poor bloke over it. They'd have to find out what it was themselves and show Remus it didn't matter to them. "Until we figure out what it is, we act like we haven't noticed he's sick."

Sirius stared in the direction of the bathroom worriedly. But what if they _didn't_ figure it out? How else could they show Remus that they were friends no matter what? "And how are we going to do that? It's getting harder to act like nothing's wrong, James."

To cover up his worriedness, James put on a cocky smirk. "We spend the day getting back at that ice witch."

* * *

By the snickers and occasional dung bombs sent in her direction, Narcissa was quick to realize that Sirius and his little friends were slowly enacting revenge. She supposed she had it coming because along with temporarily ruining Sirius's wardrobe, she also charmed all the assignments and a few tests that he handed in on Friday. When the professors went to grade them, they were not amused to find they were all written in Italian. Unfortunately for Sirius, they were used to his antics and assumed he did it. So the following weekend, Sirius was stuck with double the usual work since most of his professors made him redo what he turned in.

Over the next few weeks, Narcissa's blue hair faded away along with her resentment towards Lucius. Still, she couldn't help but feel like she betrayed herself when she exchanged letters with him almost daily. Sometimes, fear would take over, causing Narcissa to ignore his letters for a week. Lucius would keep writing and ask what _he_ had done wrong. She felt guilty about that too and found herself at a loss. To make matters worse, winter was coming, bringing with it a most terrible creature: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius seemed to be having a bad luck streak because the day she was supposed to meet Bellatrix just outside the castle was the day he decided to finalize his revenge.

She was just about to walk out the doors when she seemed to slip on ice. Swearing in such an unlady like fashion that would surely causing her mother to faint, Narcissa started to get up to see Sirius and his friends racing towards her with multicolored snowballs. Her eyes widened when the smell hit her nostrils. The snowballs smelled rather strongly of skunk.

The first one that slammed into her face made her scream and retch, but the second one never made it.

"Aw, Siri!" Bellatrix cooed, having slipped through the doors to see what was taking her sister so long. She curled her index finger and sent their cousin zooming straight for her. "Were you trying to ruin your cousin's date?"

"Gerroff me!" Sirius squirmed in her magical grasp, crying out when she reached over yanked at his hair.

Barely looking at his friends, Bellatrix swung her wand arm up to send them flying into the air. "Looks like you need a haircut Siri! Remember when you were four and I shaved your wee little head? I promise I won't nick your ear this time!"

Narcissa scrambled to her feet, breathing through her mouth because of the smell. "We have to go, Bella."

"It's not my fault you're always late, Cissa. Besides…" She paused a moment to give Sirius another hair pull. "I haven't seen little Siri in ages!"

"Leave him alone!" the sickly one bellowed from the air while Potter called Bellatrix a few foul names. The fat one remained silent, too fearful to possibly make himself noticed.

Bellatrix ignored him and pinched Sirius's cheek so hard that Narcissa was sure it would leave a mark. "Maybe I'll only shave the top of your head, Siri. I don't know. All I know is that you most certainlyneed a makeover."

"Is this what has kept me waiting for nearly fifteen minutes?" Lucius snapped, seeming to appear out of nowhere. "Child's play with prepubescent blood traitors?"

Along with Sirius's friends, Bellatrix's gleeful face dropped. They fell with three loud thumps but didn't waste time groaning about it. Without her seeing, Potter crawled over to her and slipped an orange snowball into Bellatrix's purse before the brats fled.

"Lucius," she said in greeting. "Cissa was running late. You know how long it takes for someone with a plain face to become beautiful."

Lucius briefly glanced at Narcissa, who reeked and had a giant purple blotch on her face. "Do not insult my fiancé, Bellatrix, when you show up dressed like a common Muggle in a cape."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows at the insult but otherwise, was unfazed. "It has a hood attached to it and is all the rage in wizarding Spain, Lucius."

"This isn't Spain," Lucius said slowly before turning his back to her to open the door. He smiled at Bellatrix, although Narcissa could tell it was far from genuine. "Lady's first."

* * *

Lucius and Bellatrix hated each other, Narcissa soon discovered. She should have known. Bellatrix wouldn't have shown interest in her courtship if she didn't have the chance to torture someone. When she wasn't making jabs at Lucius, she was complaining.

"I saw that fat cow Andromeda while Christmas shopping," she said as they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. The jealousy was dripping off her every word. "I hope that halfblood abomination is born dead."

"Although severely inferior, it is still a magical child," Lucius muttered. "Better it be born than a mudblood, or worse, a Muggle."

Bellatrix hummed in agreement before rolling her eyes at Narcissa. "Can you believe Mother wants me to adopt a mudblood tot? In secrecy of course. Wear a fake belly for a while, then travel the world for a few years, and return home with the bastard." Her lip curled in disgust at the thought. "I'd rather remain childless."

Narcissa forced herself to laugh. In her drunken glee, Bellatrix announced at the reception of her wedding that she was going to provide a Lestrange heir as soon as possible. "You're twenty one. You shouldn't have told her—or anyone for that matter— you were trying immediately. Although their parents don't always like it, plenty of couples wait a few years nowadays."

"I'm twenty one," Bellatrix repeated. "It shouldn't matter if I told anyone _four_ years ago. I should have at least two snot nosed brats by now."

Lucius cleared his throat, trying to remind Bellatrix that he was there. "So Narcissa? How's school? Mrs. Black won't stop bragging about you to my father."

"Cissa, you should wait for motherhood, of course," Bellatrix went on as if Lucius didn't exist. She had that air of superiority that was the reason Narcissa and she often butted heads. "You're way too cold for a little baby."

Narcissa tried to focus on the sound of the snow crunching under her boots. Whenever she thought of becoming a mother, she never thought of herself actually mothering. She thought of happy, chubby babies holding out their arms to be picked up with big smiles on their faces. The sudden thought of changing a nappy covered in feces made her skin crawl.

"Narcissa will make an excellent mother," Lucius said firmly like he thought his future sister-in-law was beyond stupid for thinking otherwise. Narcissa was touched but refused to show it.

Bellatrix snorted but decided to change the subject. She glanced wistfully at a group of small children playing in the snow and walked past them as fast as she could. "Abraxas tells me you've been studying law in your spare time, Lucius. Tell me, how much are you able to study in between worshiping my sister and styling your hair?"

Lucius thinned his lips and seemed to be trying to force himself not to speak so Narcissa answered for him. "He is quite knowledgeable, Bella. You should see his letters."

Bellatrix shuddered dramatically. "I'd rather not see what he writes to you, Cissa." She stopped outside Madam Puddifoot's. "I want to be able to hold down my cake."

Lucius turned bright red, but Narcissa was used to her older sister's games. She brushed past her sister without a word. This day could not end too soon.

By the look on his face, Narcissa could tell Lucius had never been forced to witness the horrors of Madam Puddifoot's. Perhaps that is why Bellatrix picked this location. She demanded a table in the frilliest part of the restaurant and resembled an angle of death amongst all the flowers and white lace with her black outfit, black hair, and pale skin.

"Did you know, Lucius, that Narcissa has had lots of boyfriends?" Bellatrix traced a black painted nail around her tea cup. " _I_ know she didn't even kiss most of them, but there's so much gossip."

Lucius squirmed in his cushioned seat. His tone was rather clipped, and Narcissa was sure that he was missing his father chaperoning by now. At least Abraxas wasn't full of misery that he was trying to pass off to them. "It's Narcissa's business to tell me about such things."

"Her boyfriends claim that she's rigid. Not unlike dry ice." Bellatrix smiled widely, happy to see that her sister was trying to make herself as small as possible. Narcissa missed the days when they were young, and she could push her sister in the mud before running off crying to tell Mother before Bellatrix could. "So you'll have that to look forward to Luc. Spending the rest of your life sleeping next to a dead, frozen—"

"That is enough." Lucius winced when he realized how loudly he spoke. People in the tables surrounding them quieted down. "Bella, we've dealt with you all day and even let you decide where we were spending the afternoon. Please refrain from the… unpleasantries. "

Usually, at least when in the presence of her parents, Bellatrix would pretend to cry if someone spoke to her in such a manner. This time, however, she merely smirked. "Lucius, I'm not an ickle first year. As much as you try, you can't bully me into doing what you want. I know you. Just like dear old dad, you trapped the prettiest little pureblood that you could get your manicured hands on. I'm sure you'll have a long line of mistresses lined up before Narcissa passes your first spawn."

Lucius was right. There was only so much Bellatrix one could take, and today she was especially trying. Luckily, Potter set things up so he could be blamed instead. Oh so subtly, Narcissa nudged her sister's black leather purse so it smashed into Bellatrix's chair while Lucius fumed and became too angry for words. The smell was revolting, and the bright orange smoke stung her eyes, but it was definitely worth it.

Since she knew it was coming, she was able to grab Lucius's hand and run out while Bellatrix (and many of the other patrons) were screaming bloody murder. That'll keep her sister busy for a while. Once the excitement died down, Bellatrix wouldn't be able to resist causing another scene and try to find out who put the frozen stink bomb in her purse. She'd demand that the entire restaurant be searched for Sirius and his friends.

"What was that?" Lucius panted as he tried to control his gag reflex. He was bright orange from the smoke, and Narcissa was sure that she didn't look much better.

"I was getting tired of her," Narcissa said simply, sounding like she thought what she had done was perfectly reasonable. "Potter slipped one of whatever he and Sirius were throwing at me in her purse."

Lucius tried to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace. He pointed his wand at her face. _"Scourgify!"_ Like before, it worked to clean Narcissa's face, but the both of them were going to need a proper bath. "We seem to have the worst luck with chaperones…"

Narcissa wanted to smile and laugh and say to hell with chaperones, to hell with tradition. But that meant admitting to having feelings for Lucius, and for now at least, she was reluctant to thaw out her heart for him. It was easier to pretend she was there because she had to be. "My mother would ask too many questions. My father would be stonily silent, but Andy said it made things awkward."

"Right…" Lucius was clearly itching to get clean, and Narcissa knew she should return the favor and give him a few _scourgifies,_ but yet again, she stopped herself from taking a step towards such intimacy. "Here's what we'll do. We'll meet at the Gates in secret next week. I'll tell Father you have the flu and that I'm spending the day with Vincent Crabbe."

It would be too easy to say no. She could use the excuse that it was improper, considering their betrothal. Against her better judgment, she nodded numbly. "That would be much better."

Lucius frowned at her flat tone but said nothing as they walked back to the Gates. Was it her pride that kept her from admitting even to herself that spending the day with Lucius alone made her feel excited? One day, one day soon, she was going to have to admit that it wasn't poor judgement that made her kiss him back a few weeks ago. She was developing feelings for Lucius Malfoy.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! What I was going for in this chapter was Narcissa starting to realize that she cared for Lucius by how she reacted to Bellatrix's constant insults. Next up, Lucius and Narcissa go on a trip but not before the Marauders strike back! Please review!**


	5. Warm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you LilyEvansDouble for reviewing! Oh and I forgot to mention what they have to strike back at. I explain it in in the second paragraph below. They think Narcissa brought Bellatrix in to bully them.**

Chapter 5 Warm

All week Narcissa was both dreading and eagerly awaiting her day trip with Lucius. Because of her nerves, she spent a good hour finding the perfect outfit. The only problem was in the morning when she put it on. She had beautiful dark green dress robes, but the minute they were on her body, they were suddenly changed dark purple and nude polka dots.

"What the—?" Narcissa bit her tongue to keep from cursing. Those little brats must have thought she sicced Bella on them and created their own version of the charm she put on Sirius. She knew Bellatrix was awful, but nude polka dots?!

Amaryllis Rosier turned away from the mirror, where she was trying to charm her hair into curls. "Oh, Narcissa. Nude is not your color. And I'm not sure if you can pull that purple off either."

"It's…" Narcissa growled and snatched up her second choice. She put the fabric against her wrist to see the dark blue change to puke green with bright orange zig zags. "It must have been the sickly one! He's the only one smart enough to crack open a book."

Already disinterested, Amaryllis turned back to the mirror. "Okay, Narcissa, but I like you best in dark blue."

Narcissa ignored her and stomped out of their dormitory. Amaryllis always spoke with a condescending tone that made her think the other girl's head was so full of air that she thought she was smarter than everyone else. Right now, she had bigger problems. There were only a few hours left before she had to meet Lucius.

* * *

They weren't hard to find. It was the weekend, and they had nothing to do but bother Severus. Usually, Narcissa stuck up for him by scaring the fat one until he ran off, and his friends left to make sure he didn't wet himself. Today, however, she didn't have the patience. She couldn't meet Lucius like this!

"DETENTION UNTIL CHRISTMAS! ALL FOUR OF YOU!" she screamed. "And you! What's your name? Lycan? You're going to be in detention until you hit puberty! Unless of course, you manage to graduate first!"

Potter puffed out his chest, not seeing Severus (who was sporting horns on his forehead) escape or the sickly one looking ready to be sick at being called a Lycan. "Remus didn't charm your precious robes, Cissy. I did."

"What did you call me?" Narcissa hissed, taking out her wand. She didn't have time for this! "And you don't have the brains, Potter."

"Oi!" Sirius put his hands on his hips, smiling evilly. "You're the one who wanted help with that peacock Malfoy! Remus is only helping."

"You—" Narcissa stopped herself. It was childish to yell that Sirius promised not to tell. Frantically, she tapped herself with her wand several times trying to think of all the anti-charms she knew. The dark purple changed back, but the nude polka dots stayed. Desperate, she turned to the sickly one. "Lycan—"

"Lupin," he corrected, although it sounded a little like he was pleading with her to stop calling him that.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. She just threatened him with a huge amount of detentions, and he's dumb enough to give her his real surname? "Whatever. Undo the charms, and you won't have detention."

The sickly one glanced at his friends and then cleared his throat, preparing to be brave she supposed. "And my friends?"

Narcissa stared. She just screamed at them for all to hear. She was Head Girl! There was no way she could fully go back on her word like that! "Your friends are lucky to _only_ get detention until Christmas."

Although he looked weak and pathetic, the sickly one held his ground. "Then no deal."

Oh Merlin what was she going to do? Narcissa was starting to panic. She would have to explain to Lucius that this wasn't another stupid attempt to drive him away. What if he didn't believe her? She nearly gave into his demands when the fat one saved the day.

"I know how to fix it," he said quietly. His friends looked at him as if he was the ultimate traitor, especially Sirius. "What? Her detentions are worse than Filch's!"

"Pete! What the hell?!" Sirius yelled. "We swore this morning that we wouldn't give in!"

Narcissa smiled cruelly. "You weren't involved with picking on poor Severus, were you? Peter, is it?"

The fat one shook his head quickly. "Sn-Snape called James a dunderhead first! Ja-James could-couldn't help it!"

Narcissa hummed in agreement. She took a step closer to the fat one, causing him to gulp and take a step back. Potter was holding Sirius back from hexing the little rat while the sickly one seemed simply disappointed. "And you're too kind to hex, Severus, right? I have to be sure if I'm not going to punish you. You should do something nice for me to prove it."

"Don't do it Pete!" Potter yelled while trying to keep Sirius from hurting their friend.

But the fat one wouldn't look at him. He took out his wand and pointed it at Narcissa. _"Patet discolororis abnormis!"_

Narcissa smirked when her robes changed back to normal. "All it takes is one," she said triumphantly. "See you three in detention tomorrow! I think I'll have you start copying _Hogwarts, A History._ Oh and the ink will be charmed to smell like old cheese."

* * *

After the morning's events, Narcissa half expected Abraxas and Bellatrix to pop out of the snow covered bushes when she finally met up with Lucius. The fact that they were now alone felt… _good_ , like a load of pressure was finally gone. From the looks of it, Lucius was equally relieved to see that she hadn't changed her mind and had her mother trailing at her heels.

He smiled shyly, almost reminding her of that day in August when he was too nervous to even speak to her probably. "Hello. How was your morning?"

"Well…" Narcissa frowned at the memory. There was no fun in messing with Sirius and his friends if they had her panicking. "I was ambushed, but a traitor in the group made everything alright."

Lucius raised his eyebrows and stared. When it finally dawned on him, he scowled. "Those marauding buffoons…"

Narcissa grinned. Obviously Lucius had been on the wrong end of their pranks a few times. "Sirius did say you used to pick on the sickly one."

"Lupin," Lucius corrected. He reached into his pocket and started fiddling with an old kid glove, which she assumed was a portkey. "I didn't like him. Something about him was… off. I purposely got him lost a few times during his first week of school. Which is why I never approached you last year. They hexed my face full of puss boils on a weekly basis."

"I would have strangled them," Narcissa said as Lucius handed her the portkey. They both felt a familiar tug, and she gasped in delight to find that they were in an alley facing Paris.

"I-I'm sure you've been here plenty of times." Embarrassed, Lucius shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "But I only speak French…"

"Paris!" Narcissa gasped, feeling her heart swell with joy. "It's been so long! What are we going to do first?! I don't have patrol until midnight!"

Lucius blinked in surprise, not recognizing her voice at first. Once he realized what it was, he almost felt ashamed. He didn't recognize it because this was the first time he heard Narcissa speak to him and sound really happy. "I… There's a section in The Louvre that doesn't allow Muggles."

Narcissa smiled and started dragging him out of the alleyway. Her sisters weren't ones for museums, so she had never been to The Louvre. "And we have to find what we're wearing to the Black Yule Ball here too. Everyone will be jealous."

Lucius laughed nervously. He had never seen her so excited. "Your mother did say dress robes were your passion."

"What?" Narcissa froze, but then shook her head, deciding that Lucius was just saying that. Mother didn't know anything about her. "No. Nice try Lucius. I would be surprised if she even knew my middle name."

"She showed me your sketches. The ones you didn't bring to school." Lucius frowned. "Don't tell me you've never noticed how much she admires you, Narcissa."

"She…" Narcissa bit her lip and started walking again. "She just wants me to find a husband. And next year she'll just want me to have a baby. I don't know what she'll do after that."

Did she realize what she just admitted? That next year they'll be married? Lucius wasn't so sure and didn't trust himself to make a casual response. Instead, he grabbed her hand and apparated them half a block from The Louvre.

* * *

"This is like a dream!" Narcissa was as close to the window of the restaurant as possible. It nearly ten thirty, and _the_ _Airship_ was already closed, but Lucius managed to persuade the owner to stay open until eleven thirty just for them. She could tell he was beginning to regret it, since he was as far away from the window, and its breathtaking view, as possible.

 _The Airship_ was a wizarding establishment that circled the Eiffel Tower during business hours and was invisible to Muggles. For the right price, the owner would fly the restaurant around the city after it closed at ten. Since she hardly ever flew, Narcissa had never seen anything at this height.

"Lucius, you have to see this!" she insisted. He was clearly trying to pretend he was on the ground and not a few hundred feet in the air. His eyes were glued on the menu, even though they ordered twenty minutes ago.

Stalling, Lucius hunched over, trying to use the menu as a shield. "The food will be ready any minute. Don't you want to sit down? I swear you searched the entire city for a pair of shoes…"

Cleary he was afraid, but she wasn't about to point it out. She wasn't that mean. Not today anyway, when the date had gone so perfectly. Instead, she went for bold. "You won't even come over for a kiss?"

That got his attention. The most they did was hold hands as they showed each other their favorite parts of the city and were leading the way. Surprisingly, Lucius tried to back out of it. He turned red and tried to keep his voice low when he said, "Narcissa, there are people here!"

Narcissa glanced at the waiters, who suddenly became very busy with cleaning up. He wasn't getting out of it that easy. "You can call me Cissa, if you like. Not many people get to call me that."

"Right... Cissa…" It was impossible not to notice the window, which took up most of the wall behind her. "You know, I've been here every year since I was ten and have always taken a seat with my back to the window."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows at the confession. She was probably the only one who ever heard him say it. "The glass is thick. And there are wards under the levitation charms that will bounce us back up. Sure, we'd probably take out a few hundred Muggles right before we bounced back… But somehow I don't think that's what you're worried about."

Lucius grimaced at the mental image, but slowly, almost painfully so, he rose from his seat. "You better not shove me into the window like my father did six years ago."

"Don't mention Abraxas." Narcissa smiled, knowing she should say something like _when you're about to kiss me,_ and she supposed that was what someone nicer (or at least someone who didn't know Abraxas) would say. Instead, she added, "Ever."

"I would resent that if I wasn't remembering the horrors of my childhood." Lucius tried to focus on her, since in his mind she was much more beautiful than the sight outside the window. Out the corner of his eye, he could see that it was starting to snow.

Her dark blue eyes stared at him expectantly. They reminded him of the ocean—

She grew impatient and kissed him first. The act startled him, and he felt like bolts of lightning were shooting through his veins. This was much different than their kiss in Hogsmeade. Then, he had seen her at her worse. Now, he was seeing her at her best. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her.

When they broke apart, Lucius had to ask. He knew he sounded like a lovesick Gryffindor, but he couldn't help it. "Earlier… You said we'd be married next year. Did you mean it?"

Narcissa stared like she didn't understand why he was asking. "Yes."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! It's a little mushy, I know, but in the next chapter, things get a little crazy, and this is the closest they'll get to 'I love you' until chapter 8. :) Next up, a piece of parchment comes between Lucius and Narcissa. Please review!**


	6. Hot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing! Especially LilyEvansDouble! I probably would have given up for a little while if it wasn't for you! :)**

Chapter 6 Hot

Time flew by and for the next few weeks, Narcissa mostly saw Lucius with her father, who was like a solemn silent stone wall between them. She couldn't wait for the Yule Ball. Her father and Uncle always rented a castle, and for Christmas at least, she felt like a princess. Except for this year. This year she was going to be the queen.

Mother was letting her arrange everything from the food to the music to what time everyone was allowed to arrive. The event was set to be a masquerade ball and even Bellatrix thought it was a good idea. She decorated the entire castle to match her and Lucius's black and white dress robes. Hers were pure white with and intricate pattern stitched around her middle in black that matched her mask. Lucius wore a simple white mask although Narcissa could tell by the look on his face that he thought the very idea of wearing one was stupid.

"Get used to it," Narcissa teased as she fastened one of her pearl earrings. They were just about to enter the hall where everyone was waiting for them. To add to the pressure, their parents were expected to formally announce their engagement tonight. "And I think you look mysterious. You should wear a mask more often."

"What's in it for me?" Lucius brushed his hand through her hair and smirked when it fell back into place. She must have charmed it to stay perfect. "If I'm going to wear this silly thing, there has to be something in it for me."

"I am the queen." Narcissa chuckled and then smiled evilly. "If you don't do as I say, all my loyal subjects will rip you apart."

"And if I do?" he pressed.

Narcissa signaled a pair of house elves to open the doors for them. "You will be rewarded. Do not question the queen."

Everyone stared as her father introduced them, and for once, it felt good. Narcissa smiled as she and Lucius headed for the dance floor. His eyes widened when she signaled to the house elves to start the music, suddenly realizing that he wasn't just leading her, but about two hundred people.

"I'm not familiar with this song," he lied.

"Yes you are," Narcissa said before he could even finish the sentence. "Believe it or not but I can already tell when you're lying."

"It's going to be a long hundred years," Lucius grumbled, although he couldn't entirely feign annoyance and had a small smile on his face.

Narcissa laughed as he twirled her around. "If you're lucky."

They danced for nearly two hours and, soon enough, Lucius forgot that hundreds of eyes were watching them. It was like they were the only ones in the room. The night was going perfectly… until Bellatrix collapsed.

The sound of Rodolphus screaming was what caught everyone's attention first. It was so unnerving that Narcissa could literally feel her blood run cold, and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Her sister went rigid and grabbed her throat like she couldn't breathe or scream herself. After turning dark red, she passed out before anyone could respond.

Narcissa stared like an idiot while her mother ran over to her eldest daughter and screamed in a more chilling way then Rodolphus. Bella was fine! Just a few minutes ago she danced by with her husband and whispered in Narcissa's ear that Lucius looked like an awkward penguin. Her words were only slightly slurred, but she had assumed Bella had been drinking.

As Bellatrix was being taken to the nearest floo, someone decided that she must've been poisoned, and soon enough, the entire party started to panic.

"Stop!" Narcissa tried feebly while trying to see what was going on with her sister. People were fleeing as if the hall was on fire. Others were gagging. The rest were running around seemly in circles like chickens with their heads cut off. "She's going to be okay. She's…"

Lucius touched her wrist, causing Narcissa to nearly jump out of her shoes. "Forget about them. Let's go."

His words were the only thing that remotely made sense.

* * *

She sat with her mother in the waiting room, partly to shield her from Father, who didn't get to formally announce with Abraxas at supper that they had made the match of the century with their children and was furious. However, it was mostly because Lucius was sitting with his father, and she didn't want to deal with a half drunk Abraxas who brought a bottle of wine with him to the hospital.

Like lightning, Father jumped out of his seat. "I'm going to see what's taking that healer so long. Bellatrix has a lot of nerve. Ruining my night."

"Cygnus," Mother said feebly while Narcissa thought _Your night?_ This was supposed to be one of the biggest moments in _her_ life.

But he ignored them both and swept away without another word. Narcissa definitely didn't want to be Bellatrix right now. She wondered what Rodolphus would say in defense of his wife. Her sister's husband was never known for his bravery.

"I let Bellatrix pick her husband," Druella confessed, sniffling and startling Narcissa. "I pretended to have picked him myself for your father. I thought she would be happy. When Bella loves someone… She loves them so fiercely it's almost frightening."

Narcissa squirmed in her seat, not remembering the last time she had a meaningful conversation with her mother. "Bella will be okay. It'll take a lioness to kill her… And you don't know what she took…"

"Of course she took too many fertility potions!" Druella snapped. When a mediwitch stopped and stared, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Every month she's so disappointed. She would never abuse pain potions. She doesn't even drink because she always hopes…"

"But…" Narcissa fiddled with the mask in her hands. She felt like a horrible person. Not because she wasn't too worried about her sister, but because secretly, she thought Bellatrix would make a terrible mother. "She…"

"Is desperate," Druella finished for her, sounding like she was holding back tears. "Sometimes I wish that she wasn't so in love with Rodolphus. That she was devoted to something or someone else that didn't want to have children with her. Then maybe she'd get that spark back in her."

Narcissa shrugged helplessly. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. After the healer came and explained that Bellatrix had overdosed, she felt ashamed that she stopped worrying the moment he said she was going to live. Instead, she started dreading the hospital visits, Bellatrix complaining, and the questions from her housemates come January. It was selfish she knew, but she couldn't force herself to worry like her mother.

"That's why I approved of Dante for Andy," her mother went on, staring at nothing while a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Because they had absolutely no feelings for each other, and I hoped she would be happier, devoted to herself and her children instead of her husband."

 _Like you?_ Narcissa wondered. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that no one near them was listening. Not even Lucius. Mother must have cast a Muffling Charm without her noticing. Narcissa bit her lip, wondering if she should ask. She supposed it wouldn't hurt. She wasn't close with her mother, but that meant along with not having a lot of recent happy memories, they never fought. "And what about Lucius?"

Druella frowned, like she didn't understand her question. "What about him?"

 _What do you mean what about him?!_ Narcissa wanted to yell. _I said no, and you practically threw me in his lap!_ With strained patience, she said slowly, "Why did you approve of him?"

Druella laughed. Narcissa thought she sounded tired and maybe a little bitter. "If your father looked at me, even once, the way Lucius looks at you… Children and dowries and reputation weren't factors when he came over in August, Cissa. Only you."

Narcissa stared. What happened to the summer or last year? Mother was trying to shove her at every eligible pureblood bachelor under the sun. She had pretty much felt like she was on an auction block, and her parents were hunting for bidders. There was no way her mother actually took her happiness into account. She couldn't possibly be telling the truth.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable," Narcissa lied, just wanting to go home and hide behind a book for a while. She'd read until she fell asleep and deal with reality in the morning.

She started heading for the floo room and didn't react when Lucius immediately started following her. Abraxas had fallen asleep with his bottle of wine and almost resembled a small child clutching his favorite stuffed animal in his sleep.

"Let's go to Malfoy Manor." Lucius handed her some floo powder. "I don't think you've seen it yet."

She should be offended. She should yell that Bellatrix was sick and that they should change and head right back. Bella would want the waiting room to be crammed with capacity of people who were eagerly awaiting her recovery, and she would want her family to be at the front.

"I'm tired, but… I'd like to see it." Narcissa felt like the world's worst daughter. She was so selfish! She shouldn't have even left. She should be bringing her mother tea and telling her father that Bella was only trying to fulfill her duty to her husband.

Lucius seemed to sense this and smiled tiredly. "We've waited for hours. There's nothing wrong with a little distraction."

"She's going to be fine too…" Narcissa was talking more to herself than Lucius. "And she did ruin our night. It was stupid for her to think taking too much of something would help her get pregnant."

Lucius didn't say anything. He didn't like Bellatrix, but it was clear he thought her words were a little mean. She wondered what stopped him from saying anything.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the manor was stunning, reminding Narcissa a little of the castle. House elves were skittering about, probably to light candles, but Lucius glared at them and silently shoed them away.

"I don't want the portraits talking." Lucius was blushing. Narcissa couldn't see, but by the tone of his voice, she could just tell. "I'll have to deal with my father, and he'll probably still be drunk in the morning."

"Well…" Narcissa paused. She really was a terrible sister. The fact that she knew and didn't care only made matters worse. Bella was the only sister she had left, and she was already slipping from her thoughts. "Do you have any portraits in your room?"

Lucius, who had just placed his hand on the white railing of the grand staircase, froze. "I… That isn't a good idea. Maybe this summer…"

Narcissa thinned her lips, but before she could object, Lucius started heading upstairs anyway. "It's just… They control when we go on dates, when we announce our engagement, what day we're getting married. Hell, if it wasn't for their approval, we wouldn't have even been allowed to be together. They shouldn't control when we have sex too."

"Do you want to get married in the summer? Or… Or even this year coming up?" Lucius kept his back to her, so she couldn't see his face in the shadows. His shoulders were rigid, and his every step seemed deliberate and controlled.

"I would like a winter wedding," she admitted awkwardly. How could she have said the 's' word?! She should ask for a tour of the library. That would set things right again. "Hardly anyone has a winter wedding."

"This year?" he pressed, stopping outside his bedroom door.

 _I wish I had known you longer. I wish we were best friends in school. I wish..._ Narcissa sighed. "Yes and no. Can you believe we've only really known each other for five months?"

"And yet you want to have sex," he said flatly, hurt by the _no_ even though it was accompanied by a _yes_.

"I want…" Narcissa kept her eyes on the doorknob, which Lucius had his hand on. "I want something that's only us. Like that day Paris."

Lucius opened his mouth, probably to say that they would sneak back to Paris in a few days while everyone fussed over Bella. But he quickly closed it and opened his door. "You'll get a house elf to say you slept at home?"

Already feeling like she was burning up, Narcissa nodded. "My parents won't ask."

"Speaking from experience?" he tried to joke as they walked into his room.

Narcissa snorted as she took off his robes and threw them towards the top of his bed. "Oh yes. Bella will gladly tell you about my dozens of suitors."

"Dozens?" he repeated as reached around her and unclasped white the buttons going down her back. Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck and felt so warm that she hoped he didn't feel any sweat on her back. He took a deep breath. "Sorry, dearest. But Bella's starting to lose it. Last I saw her, she tried to tell me that she caught you kissing young Sirius. I could hardly imagine it, since he doesn't exactly reach your shoulders yet."

Narcissa giggled and took a step backwards towards his bed. She let herself fall onto it before saying, "I like Sirius. In an 'I thank God, Merlin, and every greater being out there that he isn't my son or brother' kind of way."

"Ah yes. He is such a darling when you don't have to see him often. Or at all." Lucius turned on a lamp by his bed and brushed a thumb over her cheek. She watched him expectantly. "Our son will be nothing like him."

"He'll be perfect." Narcissa sat up and grabbed him by his shirt, drawing him closer to her, so she could kiss him hungrily and wrap her legs around his waist. In between kisses, she gasped out, "But won't be born any time soon, I hope."

Lucius stared, and Narcissa could see that his eyes were a stormy gray with lust. It took him a moment to realize what she was asking. "Right let me…" He leaned over the bed to grab his robes. "My wand's in the pocket…"

Narcissa almost laughed, until she saw the letter sitting on his nightstand by the lamp. It had her name on it… "What's this?"

"Hmm?" Lucius had just sat up, and his eyes widened with horror when realized what she was holding. "That-that's…"

When Narcissa scanned the letter, her once boiling blood ran cold, and her entire body felt like it turned to ice. When she spoke, her words hurled themselves at Lucius like daggers. "You had me checked to make sure I was fertile."

Lucius shook his head frantically. "My-my father—"

"Your father?" Narcissa crumbled up the letter and threw it at him. Furious, she shoved him backward. "Then why is it addressed to you? Why is it in _your_ room? How did _'he'_ even test me?"

"That-that day you dyed your hair blue, and he ripped a strand out," Lucius said quickly. "He-he had his healer send me a copy."

Feeling completely violated, Narcissa shot out of the bed and tried to button up her dress with shaking hands. "Did he? And what? Would I be here right now if I didn't past the test to become the next Malfoy family brood mare?"

"Cissa," Lucius tried.

"Don't you call me that," Narcissa spat as she gave up on the buttons. "If I was like Bella, your father would have broken the contract, and you would have _let_ him!"

"I wouldn't have!" Lucius insisted, but he would already tell that no matter what he said, she wasn't going to believe him. She was too angry, too hurt. He never should have opened that letter. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter, but when his father handed him the letter the other day, he saw no harm in opening it at the time.

"The only reason _I_ am here," she yelled, "is because I thought you were different! I thought you cared about _me._ Not about what was in my father's bank account and certainly not for what is between my legs!"

Lucius flinched at her bluntness but wasn't sure what to say. The truth was hardly convincing her. "I do care about you! That's the whole reason I wanted this! The reason I didn't give up after you said no back in August or after you said those things about my mother! If I only cared about your fertility, I would have found someone else a long time ago!"

"I was willing to give up everything for you!" Narcissa sobbed as if he hadn't spoken. "You were perfect! You were my Rodolphus and my Ted Tonks!"

"What?" Lucius didn't understand. She called him a proper pureblood and a mudblood at the same time. By the time he got it, she was long gone, having slammed the door and fled for the floo.

He kept her life from falling apart like Andromeda's, but she was willing to give something, well everything, up for him like her older sister had done for the mudblood. What she meant by everything, he didn't know but desperately wanted to find out. He did no one thing though. Narcissa was in love with him like Bellatrix was with Rodolphus and Andromeda was with that mudblood.

Now he had to make her see that he felt the same way before it was too late.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! So what do you think of the fight? I think Narcissa overreacted a little, but do you think Lucius should have opened the letter? Please review!**


	7. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you LilyEvansDouble for reviewing the prevoius chapter!**

 **Because I've been a scatter brain lately I think I forgot to respond to said review:** **The reason Narcissa didn't care too much about Bellatrix is just because Bellatrix is mean to her more often than not. Sometimes I think it's hard to care about someone being hurt or sick when they aren't too nice to you. I think doing so takes a lot of maturity that not everyone has. Oh and Pottermore put me in Gryffindor, but a test from some other site put me in Slytherin. :)**

Chapter 7 Dreams

"What's wrong with you, Cissy?"

It had been over a week since that night, and Narcissa had not spoken to Lucius once. Instead, she hid behind Bellatrix, taking care of her while Father hid in his office and Mother pitifully sulked in her hospital room. Bellatrix was milking this for all it was worth, so Narcissa took the opportunity to immerse herself in taking care of her older sister. It was much easier than thinking of what Lucius was doing or acknowledging the growing pile of letters he sent her twice daily.

Unsurprisingly, Bellatrix was demanding. Narcissa couldn't count how many times she had to fluff her pillows or bring her something. A healer tried to discharge her every time they changed shifts, but since she insisted she was still sick, Rodolphus would have nothing of it and threatened to duel every healer that came in with release papers.

Surprisingly, however, was that Bellatrix was the first to notice how upset Narcissa was. Or so she thought.

"What do you mean?" That was the most Narcissa could remember speaking at once in a while, and she felt like that action drained her. Tiredly, she sunk into a nearby chair and waited for her sister to answer.

Bellatrix help up her cup. "This is orange juice. I wanted you to get me pumpkin."

Narcissa stared. Inside, she wanted to throttle Bella, but on the outside, she looked dull and stupid, like she barely understood what her sister said. "Oh? Sorry."

"Replace it," Bella said simply, as if Narcissa was a house elf to order around. "And bring over Lucius while you're at it. I need someone to make fun of."

 _Lucius has the flu._ That's all she had to say. One simple lie, and she could avoid the subject until she went to school. But Narcissa felt her throat close up at the thought of even saying his name. She nodded numbly, trying to force something out as she took the cup. "Sure. I-I'll see what he's up to."

Narcissa hurried off with no intention of returning. Mother could take care of Bella from now on. Father was still angry with his oldest child and wouldn't make her visit.

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes by the time Narcissa reached St. Mungo's floo area. Hopefully Bella would send her a nasty howler for never coming back. She could use a good excuse to cry.

* * *

The first week in January had come and gone, and Lucius was sure that Narcissa was back at school by now. He sent letters, flowers, Narcissa's favorite tea, and a toy snake that hissed, _"I'm ssssorry!"_ Sure, the last one was a little on the pathetic side, but he was getting desperate.

"Lucius!" Abraxas barked at supper. He looked at his unshaven, red eyed son as if he were dung on the bottom of his shoe. "Now I didn't care when you broke that three hundred year old vase or when you skipped my cousin's funeral. But when you drink from my hidden stash—"

"I'll replace it!" Lucius slurred, trying and failing to sound just as harsh as his father. "It isn't like you don't have about five hundred other bottles! That'll last you the week until I make it to the store."

"That firewhiskey was thirty years old!" Abraxas spat. "I was saving that for something special… like breakfast."

Disgusted, Lucius wrinkled his nose and pushed his plate away. "I honestly wish you were joking."

Abraxas narrowed his eyes. That time he was actually. He preferred something light with breakfast like butterbeer or wine. "Listen, Lucius. If there's one thing that I learned from your mother, it's that if you want something bad enough, you have to do whatever it takes to get it. Granted she died before she got what she wanted but… I suppose that's what I get for marrying a woman who would've been in Hufflepuff if she hadn't asked the Sorting Hat otherwise... Great legs, your mother—"

"This close." Lucius brought his thumb and his index fingers together. He was starting to sober up, which wasn't good because he most certainly didn't want to remember this conversation. "You were this close to actually acting like a father!"

Abraxas took a small sip of his wine, not gulping it like he usually did. He slammed the goblet down so hard that the red liquid sloshed out a bit on the table. "Being your father… is like admitting it's my fault that she'd dead."

His words rang in Lucius's ears long after Abraxas left. Once, when he was about nine, he vocally blamed himself for his mother's death, and Abraxas smacked him in the face. He should have seen this a long time ago, but he had never thought it possible. His father was actually in love with his mother.

* * *

Half out of fear of becoming the next Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius forced himself to head to Hogwarts the following weekend. It took a lot of courage, especially since Narcissa was still ignoring his letters, but he had to do it. Not seeing her was killing him.

After apparating to Hogwarts Gates, Lucius spotted four brats playing in the snow and tried to look straight ahead. They couldn't ruin this! If they did something to him, and he had to go back home, he didn't know if he'd ever have the courage to come back.

"Oi!" Sirius must've sniffed him out like the dog that he was. "Look who decided to show his face!"

Like a group of synchronized pillagers, the other monsters stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Lucius tried to keep walking, picking up the pace when Potter took out his wand. It wouldn't look good to get in a fight with a bunch of kids that were thirteen and under, but it would probably look worse to full on run from them.

Would Dumbledore kick him out if he stunned the band of barbarians and left them to freeze in the snow? His conversation with Narcissa had to be uninterrupted. Hopefully she would let him at least apologize.

 _"Ulcera tumida!"_

Horrified, Lucius stopped in his tracks. He could already feel the swelling on his forehead. Potter, who had ran in front of him, stared open mouthed at his handy work.

Panting as he ran up to them, Sirius laughed loudly while Lupin rolled his eyes and Pettigrew was trying to stop himself from smiling. "You really out did yourself this time James! Look at him! He's too scared to even move!"

Growling, Lucius took out his own wand. "Potter? Do you recall what happened the last time you dared to hex me?"

Potter looked like he was embarrassed for him. "You wrote to my mum."

"It doesn't matter," Sirius butted in before Lucius could say he wasn't going to be so merciful this time. If he didn't know better, Lucius would swear that the little mongrel was being protective. "She doesn't want to see you. Her eyes are always pink. You broke the Ice Witch."

"She does have feelings, Sirius," Lupin chided.

"Yeah. Anger, impatience, and boredom." Potter started counting them off on his fingers. "Congratulations. You added depression."

Why was he even bothering to talk to them? They had their fun and put a giant boil on his forehead. Hopefully, Pomfrey could remove it... "Right. Well boys you've had your fun—"

"No, we haven't!" Potter yelled, making Lucius cringe at his obnoxious loudness. He knew better than to turn his back on them.

"Remus never got back at you for getting him lost," Sirius finished.

Again, Lupin rolled his eyes. "Unlike the two of you. _I_ don't enjoy torturing people."

"Sure you do, Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, taking a step back when Lucius glared at him. That'll shut him up for a while.

Lupin sighed like they were getting on his nerves. "It was a year ago. I'd rather go to Hagrid's for hot chocolate."

And then Lucius made a big mistake. Lupin sounded serious enough so he thought he had gotten off nearly unscathed. Without another word, he turned heel and left to try to get to the Hospital Wing before anyone else saw him.

* * *

"L-Lucius?" Of course Narcissa had to spot him when he was literally five steps away from the Hospital Wing. From the sound of things, she didn't recognize him at first. How big was this boil?!

"Erhm… Well…" He should have cast a Notice-Me-Not charm or something. The thought of seeing Narcissa after so long had made him too nervous to think straight, and now that they were once again face to face, she couldn't take his eyes off him, which it wasn't a good thing.

Her eyes weren't currently pink like Sirius said, but she didn't look happy either. Actually, he could tell that the sight of him cheered her up a bit. She reached out and grabbed a loch of his shoulder length hair. His eyes widened when he saw that it was bubblegum pink.

Narcissa looked torn between laughing and getting upset. "I guess you ran into Sirius and his friends."

"Lupin," Lucius growled as if it was a curse word. The little halfblood abomination had to have charmed his hair the minute he turned around! They were probably still laughing at him. Silently, he undid the charm on his hair. "Let me guess. They found you and told you where I was heading."

"No." Narcissa tensed, like she just suddenly realized she was talking to him, someone who hurt her. "Potter was bragging that he just put Severus in the Hospital Wing. Clearly that was a lie…"

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, and Lucius was ashamed to say that he forgot everything he had been preparing to say over the past few days. He kept his eyes on the ground and shuffled his feet. "If I get Pomfrey to fix what monstrosity Potter put on my forehead, will you still be here when I come back?"

Narcissa's lips twitched into such a small smile that Lucius didn't think she noticed it herself. She took out her wand and waved it over his forehead. For a split second, it felt like someone had put an icepack over it. "It's fine now. I've dealt with Sirius since he was out of diapers. And Potter thinks I bully him for some reason so I've learned how to deal with him too."

"Can't imagine why he would think so," Lucius muttered, ashamed that she could wordlessly fix what he needed a mediwitch for.

At first, Narcissa didn't say anything. She pursed her lips, like she was debating trying to leave like she usually did when things got too difficult. Eventually, she said quietly, "I know it was your father who sent my hair to a healer. It just bothered me that it mattered to you."

"It-I'm sorry. I…" Lucius sighed and looked around for the nearest classroom. Not looking at her, he gestured to the door. "I'm sure you don't want this all over school."

Narcissa nodded and hurried in, not bothering to wait for him to open the door for her. They've been avoiding each other for over three weeks, and she just wanted to get it over with.

She sat down at an old desk, and Lucius sat in a desk across from her. Yet again, uneasy silence came between them. And again, Narcissa was the first with the courage to speak up.

"You never asked…" She bit her lip, unsure if she should continue. "You never asked why I said no. When you and your father first came over to set up the contract."

"I…" Honestly, Lucius found the memory rather humiliating. He liked to pretend it didn't happen, but knew if he was going to get Narcissa back, he was going to have to ask. "I assumed that you disliked me for some reason. But I suppose after all we've been through and the fact that you're still here that that is not the case …"

"Well…After Andy and Bella, I thought that being in love meant having to lose something important. Like Bella lost her happiness, and some say her sanity. Andy lost her family." Narcissa turned away from him and traced her fingers over ink stains on the desktop. "I-I didn't want to give anything up. So I thought if I created new dreams, dreams that didn't require a husband that I wouldn't have to lose anything."

"Dreams?" Lucius never exactly thought about the future. He always assumed that he'd get what he wanted, and all he wanted was Narcissa and children. He never thought about what he had to lose, only what he had to gain. "I wouldn't stop you from seeing your family."

Narcissa laughed bitterly. "Since I figured no one was going to marry me, I had my heart set on travelling, going to school, and opening my own dress shops. But I was willing to give that up… For you."

"I didn't know." Lucius frowned. He hadn't expected that. Did he really know Narcissa if he didn't know what she wanted out of life? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered." She shrugged like her life dreams were nothing. "It wasn't going to happen if we got married."

"Why not?" Lucius demanded, even though he already knew what she was going to say.

"Because I'm the breeder!" she shot back. "You've made that perfectly clear!"

"Just because—" Lucius stopped himself and groaned. "Do I want children? Yes. But do you think I would keep you locked in the Manor, unable to do anything you want that doesn't involve taking care of a baby? Do you really think that little of me?"

"No." Narcissa turned to face him. Although she denied it, he could see some resentment in her eyes. "I think the world of you, Lucius, but I didn't expect you to understand."

"I understand." Lucius rose from his seat, suddenly eager to make her see that he wasn't the man he led her to believe he was when she saw that letter. There was nothing he could say to show her, but there had to be something he could _do._ "And I'm going to prove it."

"Where are you going?" Narcissa's eyes widened as he started to leave. As quickly as she could, she jumped up and started to follow him. He was the one who wanted to talk! He couldn't just abandon the argument like this! "Lucius!"

He turned around rather quickly and stole a kiss before she could collide into him. At her cry of surprise, he smiled into her lips. "I'll be back," he said once they were apart. "And you'll see, Cissa. You won't have to feel like you gave up your life for me!"

He hurried off, and Narcissa almost laughed. It was almost like he was a schoolboy on a scavenger hunt. She didn't even get to tell him that before she read the letter from the healer, she didn't feel that she was giving up the life she wanted to be with him. She was simply going to start a new one, a happy one.

But the letter had broken her heart. She supposed if he wanted to prove that he cared for her, that, for once, she was going to have to let him.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! So Lucius has a plan! Next chapter they'll finally resolve things! Three chapters left! The last chapter is an epilogue, which I want to be a snapshot of the future. I was thinking maybe the day Draco's born or him being a toddler or something like that. But I'm open to suggestions. Feel free to tell me in a review! A request may inspire me. :)**


	8. A Deal with the Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you LilyEvansDouble and booklover19a for reviewing chapter 8!**

Chapter 8 A Deal with the Devil

At first, the only clue Narcissa had to what Lucius was up to was an abundance of postcards from all over the world. They all had nothing but a _yes_ , _no_ , or _maybe_ except for the ones from Paris. The postcards from Paris all said _Working on it_.

"He should at least write to you," Amaryllis said sleepily as she removed her makeup. Narcissa was being to wonder if the other girl spent most of her life at that vanity. "Otherwise, you don't have the slightest clue what he's doing."

"That's the point." Narcissa rolled her eyes as she started looking through all the postcards again. If she let her, Amaryllis would try to get her worked up over nothing. "He's going to surprise me."

Amaryllis chuckled as she started rubbing lotion into her face. "Yes. I can see it now. 'Cissa, this may come as a surprise to you, but while I was travelling, I have fallen in love with another.'"

"Right." Narcissa gritted her teeth. If she acted like it didn't bother her, Amaryllis would get bored and try to find someone else to pick on. "If that's the case, then he owes me my dowry with five percent interest."

Amaryllis laughed again and finally turned away from the vanity to put lotion on her legs. She was so pale that Narcissa knew she would bruise if she even lightly threw something at her. It was rather tempting, but she had better things to do, like forcing herself not to worry about what Lucius was up to.

* * *

It had been a month, and Lucius had already been to Paris four times. At first (after he came up with a plan), he had tried to be mysterious and only send postcards. Unfortunately, his plan didn't go as smoothly as he thought, and he started exchanging letters with Narcissa in less than two weeks. The letters were actually hard to write, since he couldn't tell her what he was doing. He settled for telling her that he hated New York City because there were too many Muggles near the wizarding district for his liking, but that he could spend a few years in Italy. Narcissa was suspicious but thankfully didn't find out what he was up to.

Paris was the ideal place for them, but of course, Paris wasn't cooperating.

"If you could just meet her," Lucius practically begged the dress shop owner. It wasn't fun, begging in French. She was an old woman in her late seventies, and he could tell she wanted to clock him one every week when he entered her shop.

As always, Madame Couture glared at him almost hatefully. "For the _last_ time," she began just like she said last week. "I am too close to retirement to take on an apprentice. I do not care how much you are willing to pay to rent to apartment upstairs."

"She's an excellent designer. And she's clever. She'll learn fast," Lucius pressed. "Please. This was her favorite shop when we were here in December, and you're the only one in the city who doesn't already have an apprentice."

The old woman snorted and went back to the pattern she was sowing on a shawl. "If she wants this so badly, then why isn't she here? Why is she sending you to get kicked out of my shop every week?"

"Er…" Lucius cleared his throat and fiddled with his tie, embarrassed about having to explain that Narcissa had no idea that he was here. Now he was definitely going to get banned. "She… Well, she thought that since we were getting married, that she wouldn't be able to open a dress shop. I wanted to show her that she still could… It's stupid, I know. But I thought if I had something set up for us…"

" _Were_ getting married?" Madame Couture inquired. When Lucius looked away, she smiled sadly. "Well… My daughter prefers cooking to making dress robes. And my son is too interested in Herbology. He'll get dirt on the fabrics. I _was_ going to have to close the place down."

Lucius perked up. This was the closest to a yes that he had gotten from this grumpy old witch. Who knew telling the truth would get him what he wanted. "Really?"

"I'll have to see some of her designs," she said stiffly, not ready to give in just yet. "Recent designs. I won't teach my life's work to someone with no talent."

Lucius grinned, only to frown when he realized that that wasn't going to be so easy. "I can't do that and still surprise her."

"Sure you can." Madame Couture rose from her seat and patted his shoulder, enjoying his panic. "You'll just have to put some thought into it."

"More like I'll have to make a deal with the devil," Lucius muttered in English. This was going to be… _interesting_ to say the least.

* * *

"Oi!" Potter yelled to his friends at the sight to him. He was as loud and obnoxious as ever. "Look! It's the peacock!"

Lucius found them on their way to a late supper and pointed his wand at Potter before the brat could even take out his own. "Don't you dare!"

Lupin's lips twitched into a smile, but his voice held no mockery in it. "He means business, James."

"Who cares!" Sirius said childishly. "It's four against one!"

"But-but he's much older than us, Sirius!" Pettigrew stuttered fearfully.

"Shut up!" Lucius snapped, already tired of them. Pettigrew and Sirius started to bicker, and he wondered how their mothers could stand being around them. No wonder Walburga occasionally became so angry that she tore her hair out. "I fear that I need your _assistance._ "

"He needs our assistance?" Potter put his hand over his heart as if he were touched. Then he wiped an imaginary tear out of his eye. "Why Lucius, I never thought we'd get this close in our friendship! It just warms my beating heart!"

Merlin they were annoying. The only reason Lucius needed them was because Regulus backed out last minute, and he didn't want any of his friends going through Narcissa's personal belongings. They were a troop of monsters, but they were too young to be perverted and too afraid of Narcissa to steal from her. He couldn't trust any of Narcissa's friends to keep their mouths shut.

"I need you," Lucius said through clenched teeth, "to retrieve one of Narcissa's sketch books for me. She only keeps her old ones at home."

"What's in it for us?" Sirius folded his arms over his chest, waiting.

"Twenty galleons," Lucius snapped. "And not a knut more."

The brats sent each other a few glances, silently communicating. Although they didn't say a word, it was clear from the gestures that Lupin was in charge of the conversation. Potter, however, was the one to speak up.

"Twenty five." He grinned evilly. "Each."

Lucius's eyes widened while Lupin thinned his lips, silently saying that he thought Potter went too far as well. Under normal circumstances, he would have walked away, but what he thought was going to take a week was pushing towards a month and a half. "You want me to give you a hundred galleons?"

"You want us to break into the Snakes' Nest!" Potter yelled, only quieting down when Lupin elbowed him in the ribs. He lowered his voice into an almost whisper. "That's an expensive job. Especially since you're buying our silence too."

"It won't look too good if your Slytherin pals found out you hired a bunch of Gryffindors to break into their lair," Sirius added before Lucius could ask. "If we get caught, a measly twenty galleons isn't going to keep us from trying to keep our detentions to a minimum."

Frustrated, Lucius took a deep breath. He was rather wealthy. He could afford it. Giving these monsters anything was what killed him, but he had to do it, for Narcissa. "Fine. But you'll leave her alone during her graduation ceremony."

They shared another look with each other. Eventually, Potter muttered, "Fine."

"But James!" Sirius whined. "We had big plans for graduation!"

"But think of all the pranks we can pull with that money!" Pettigrew squeaked.

"You mean all the chocolate you can buy!" Sirius growled.

Before they could start arguing again, Lucius hissed, "Take it or leave it! I think it's more than generous."

They glared at each other until they came to a silent agreement. Sirius still looked put out, but Potter held out his hand. "Deal."

Not really wanting to touch him, Lucius reluctantly shook Potter's hand. "You have one week."

* * *

Because it was one in the morning, and she was half asleep, Narcissa woke up and only saw one of the bandits. Sirius was frozen in horror right in front of her when she slowly opened her eyes. Since it was dark, she didn't really recognize him.

"Regulus?" she asked sleepily. "Did you have another nightmare?" Gulping, Sirius bobbed his head up and down. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes. "C'mon. I'll take you to bed and get a house elf to bring you something to drink."

Not seeing the other three being as still as possible behind her, Narcissa and Sirius slowly padded out of the room. It took about five minutes for them to reach the first year boy's quarters, and by the time Narcissa realized that Regulus's bed wasn't empty, Sirius had already started running away as fast as he could.

"What the…" Before her sleepy brain could think much of it, Narcissa heard a high pitched scream.

Narcissa raced back to her dormitory to see Potter and the sickly one tearing passed her. From the looks of things, the sickly one had something in his hands. "LYCAN!"

"Narcissa!" Amaryllis whined, distracting her so they could get away too. "They were trying to see us in our nightgowns! Get Slughorn!"

"Wait." Narcissa rubbed at her temples, starting to get a headache from all the excitement. "Where's the fat one?"

"There were only two of them!" Amaryllis sobbed dramatically. Their other dorm mate, Verna Bulstrode, groaned and covered her head with her pillow. Irene Greengrass must have snuck out again.

Trying to think, Narcissa got on her hands and knees and started looking under everyone's bed. "No… There's almost always four. They must have thought the fat one got away." She smirked as she stopped in front of the last bed, Amaryllis's. "It looks like we've got ourselves a hostage."

* * *

"Severus gave this to me to give to you." As usual, Lily was looking at James and his friends like they were out of their minds. "He said you guys stole some of Narcissa Black's underwear while she was sleeping, and she wants it returned immediately."

Worried sick, James stopped mid-pace and was too upset to even fawn over Lily. It was nearly eight in the morning, and they had been waiting for Peter all night. "What is it, Evans?" A little shocked, Lily handed him a picture. "Remus! It's a picture of Pete with today's _Prophet!_ What do we do?"

Sirius wrung his hands and yanked at his hair. "I told you that he couldn't have possibly outrun you two! We're going to have to take Pete back by force."

"We can't do that," Remus muttered. "Narcissa's Head Girl."

"What did you guys do?" Lily took a step back. Maybe they really had stolen the knickers.

"It was dark," Remus said, almost talking to himself. "She didn't see what we took."

James nodded and then looked at Lily, who wasn't sure if she should leave or stick around to see what was going on. "Evans! Do you have anything that looks like it would belong to Narcissa?"

After giving him a look that said _What the hell?,_ Lily snorted. "Oh yes. I'll give you my spare pair of diamond earrings. Or perhaps my five hundred galleon heels would be better?"

Freaking out, James ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier. "This is a matter of life and death Lily-flower! You can't make jokes when Pete's life is on the line."

"I can," Sirius mumbled, ignoring James when he thumped him on the back of the head. "What? Of course Pete would hide instead of risking breaking a sweat and running!"

"Makeup!" Remus said loudly before they could start fighting. "We'll give her some makeup and tell her we stole it in hopes of charming it. Then, if it's not something she would wear, we can say we panicked when Sirius got caught and nicked one of her dorm mates."

Relieved, James smiled for the first time in hours. "Remus, you're a genius."

Sirius clapped him on the back of the shoulder. "And that's why we let you stay in the group."

"Wait. What did you guys take?" Lily asked, almost nervously.

Because he was annoyed with Sirius, Remus managed to say with a straight face, "Sirius has had a crush on Narcissa for years. He just wanted shirt. Something that smelled like her."

Lily wasn't able to look at Sirius for about a week.

* * *

After using Severus's mudblood to negotiate neutral territory to meet, Narcissa held out her hand when the brats arrived at the library. "Don't waste my time. I have four exams to study for."

Peter was being held in place by Amaryllis and Irene Greengrass, and James was horrified to see that they charmed his hair emerald green and put silver eye shadow and lipstick on him. He looked terrible.

Trying to keep eye contact, James handed her an eyeshadow palette. "We were going to jinx it so your eyelids would be see through."

"That's not mine." Narcissa pursed her lips. They shouldn't be pressing their luck. "I could get Professor Slughorn. He'll be all too happy to retrieve McGonagall."

"Remus took the first thing he could find!" Sirius yelled, a little too quickly. "Because your friend's high pitched squeal nearly made him crap his pants! He had to get out of there before she ruptured an eardrum!"

"It's mine." Irene eyed the palette, wondering where the little twerps got it. It was a really good brand, and she wasn't about to pass up on the opportunity for free makeup for Narcissa. It was fun torturing the little rat boy, but the fun was over, and if she was going to get something for nothing, she was going to.

"It still has the wrapping on it," Narcissa accused, not believing her for one second.

Irene glared at her. "So? I just bought it."

Narcissa chewed on her lip, debating. Whatever the brats stole, she'd have to wait a few days to look for it because all her professors decided it was a good time to give out tests. This wasn't worth getting in a fight with someone she had to sleep in the same room until late June. Once she figured it out, she'd make Sirius's life hell until they gave back whatever they took.

"Fine." Narcissa gestured to Irene and Amaryllis, and they released the fat one. "We have to go."

Once the haughty trio left, the four boys breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin Alice didn't wear makeup and had some from Christmas that she wanted to get rid of.

* * *

Because she was swamped with school work, Narcissa didn't figure out what Sirius and his friends took until Lucius contacted her the following weekend. Like always, they met at the Gates, but the usual routine didn't stop her heart from wanting to beat out of her chest. This was it. She was finally going to work things out with Lucius.

Lucius held up a key with a shy smile. "It's the portkey, but I have a different one waiting for us. We'll need this if you agree."

"Will we now?" Before Narcissa could think of anything else to say, she touched the portkey to find themselves in a dusty old apartment that clearly hadn't been lived in in years.

Not used to the air, or lack of it, she coughed a few times before Lucius opened all the windows with magic. "Where are we? If you rented a hotel, Lucius, I think you need to get your money back."

"Dobby will clean it up." He laughed nervously. "I'm hoping."

"What's going on?" Narcissa wasn't sure if she was excited for the answer or not. Did Lucius want to live here? He couldn't possibly think that the two of them living away from Abraxas was going to solve their problems.

Lucius handed her back her sketchbook. "I took a risk and lowered myself to dealing with _them._ "

"That's my sketchbook!" Narcissa took it and ran her hand over the cover. It didn't _seem_ like anything was done to it.

"And it cost me a month's rent." Lucius laughed. "Merlin, I hate them."

Narcissa started leafing through the pages and found some notes written in the sides of her drawings. She didn't recognize the handwriting. "Who wrote the comments?"

"We're in the apartment above the shop where you bought your robes and had mine tailored." Lucius smiled widely when she tensed. "The owner liked your work and agreed to give you a four year apprenticeship if you buy the shop afterwards so she can have a comfortable retirement and take her grandchildren to Italy when they're home from Beauxbatons. I know it's not a college but…"

"So all the postcards," Narcissa said slowly, not believing her ears. Could he really…?

"She was giving me a hard time, so I had to try to find a backup tailor." Lucius grimaced at the memories. "Merlin, she gave me a hard time. Almost had me arrested for trespassing. Twice."

"And you really want to do this?" As embarrassed as she was to admit it, Narcissa felt her eyes fill with tears. "You really want to leave the Manor for this shoebox? You won't wait a month and say we have to go home?"

"Cissa." Lucius paused and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you… Besides, the Manor was getting boring anyway."

Narcissa let out a watery laugh. "Oh, I can imagine… I love you too."

"We can…" Lucius twiddled with the key in his hand, suddenly embarrassed to tell Narcissa what he had in mind. "We'll tell my father that we're travelling, taking a long honeymoon just because we can. I have plenty of postcards."

"And what will you do?" Narcissa sniffled. She couldn't remember the last time someone had put this much thought into making her happy. "I can't expect you to sit here and wait for me for four years."

"Ah." Lucius puffed his chest out importantly. "You are looking at Beauxbatons' new English tutor. I think I'll do a fine job… as long as none the children are rabid like Sirius and his friends."

Knowing that Lucius was going to encounter plenty of brats, Narcissa giggled. "You know, this means we'll have to get married in the summer."

Worried about upsetting her, Lucius shook his head quickly. "No-no-no-no… That old bat downstairs, she keeps saying she wants to retire, but she'd work until she dropped dead if she didn't have arthritis. And Beauxbatons is always looking for tutors. It's more the families that hire them and—"

"Lucius." Trying not to laugh, Narcissa put a finger to his lips to stop him from babbling any further. "A wedding in the snow would be great, but you've done so much for me, and I know you were hurt when I said I wanted to wait."

"Not-not really," Lucius lied poorly, trying to keep his face blank.

"Lucius, I was too quick to think poorly of you," Narcissa said honestly. "I acted as if you were your father or my father or Dante Zabini. And once you did something that I didn't like, I jumped on the opportunity to prove myself right."

"I… I think I would be offended too, if you had me checked out," Lucius admitted. "But I wanted you to know that it doesn't matter. We can wait or not… Or we can take-take a break. Whatever you want... Erm—"

"Lucius!" Narcissa rolled her eyes but kept smiling. "Don't make me get down on one knee."

"What?" he asked dumbly.

Giving up, Narcissa shrugged. "Well, I suppose I can. And only because I know you aren't like those other tossers who see me as a pretty baby machine. I can't pass up the match of the century over pride now, can I?" Slowly, she got down on one knee and gave him her best charming smile. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will you do me the honor of marrying me this summer?"

"Merlin…" Lucius shook his head and snickered. "Yes, Narcissa Cygne Black. I would love to."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Cygne is French for swan by the way. I don't think Narcissa has a canon middle name… Please review!**


	9. Winter Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you LilyEvansDouble and booklover19a for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter 9 Winter Wedding

August 15th. It was a day Narcissa would never forget. In just a few short hours, she could become Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. The thought was nerve wracking and exciting and bittersweet all at the same time. She never thought about what it would be like to not be a Black anymore.

"You are going along with that ridiculous tradition?" her father asked dryly with a twinge of annoyance. Cygnus Black entered his youngest daughter's dressing room with his usual stone face and cold demeanor.

Smiling, Narcissa ran a finger through the pale blue curl in her hair. "Just because filthy Muggles stole it, doesn't make it ridiculous, Father." Still smiling, she turned away from the mirror to reveal her short sleeved lace wedding dress. "And I didn't follow it entirely. I wasn't going to risk falling with a silver sickle in my shoe."

Cygnus ran his icy grey eyes over her, spotting the emerald earrings she borrowed from her mother, and the new necklace that rested just over her the center of her collarbone. It was a small silver snake with matching emeralds for eyes. "You look like your mother."

"Thank you." Narcissa supposed this was the closest she was going to get to a 'You look beautiful' from her father. Surprisingly, it felt nice. Her father wasn't one who ever felt comfortable with compliments, so instead of resenting him, it was better to appreciate the effort.

Her father nodded curtly and took a small envelope out of his pocket. "Only use this vault if something happens to Lucius, and you need to leave quickly. Abraxas won't hesitate to rid himself of you if you haven't provided an heir. Andromeda cleared hers out the moment she ran out of the church. She's lucky I didn't want to deal with the shame and chose not to sue her. But I will not have twenty thousand galleons wasted again."

As if slapped, Narcissa had to force herself to take the key with a shaking hand. She couldn't possibly say no, but it was almost like she was letting her father have power over her one last time. He was pretty much saying, _I'm giving you this generous gift, but you have to use it exactly how I'm telling you to use it. Don't do what Andromeda did. You won't be as lucky as she was._

Because she had no intention of running off, Narcissa forced herself to smile. He was trying to be nice… Probably. "Thank you, Father. It is very kind."

* * *

Half an hour before the wedding, Lucius was starting to realize that the Blacks thought he could speak _for_ Narcissa. Or at least that's what they wanted him to believe. He had a feeling that Walburga was trying to overwhelm him and force him to make a quick decision that Narcissa otherwise never would have made.

After Sirius was placed in Gryffindor, Walburga had almost completely given up all her hopes and dreams for him. Almost. Once and a while, she would ignore her usually silent husband's protests and try to push Sirius back into proper society.

"I think Narcissa made a mistake," Walburga said slyly. "She has that little halfblood Severus serving as a groomsmen instead of Sirius." She had Sirius in front of her and dug her sharp nails into his shoulders to tell him to keep quiet. "Wouldn't Sirius look positively handsome next to his brother?"

"Well…" Lucius wasn't entirely sure of the consequences of saying no. His father usually dealt with Walburga. He was slowly learning how to properly manipulate people who were his equals or better, and he needed to know Walburga better in order to get her to peacefully leave. "I think Severus was meant to be in the wedding. He and Regulus are friends…"

"I can be ring bearer," Sirius said with an evil smile, enjoying watching him squirm under his mother's intimidating stare.

"You'll eat the rings," Lucius replied before he could stop himself. Behind him, where his father was pretending to straighten his tie, he heard a rough laugh.

Sirius put his hands on his hips. "What am I? Two?"

"One and a half is more like it!" Narcissa spat, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Lucius jumped and turned to see her head floating in the green flames of the floo. "I told you Aunt Walburga. I will not have him in my wedding! Don't think you can count on the fact that Lucius is nicer than me!"

"But the halfblood—" Walburga tried.

"Will not try to terrorize my bridesmaid!" Narcissa shouted. She knew that the only way to stop Walburga from bullying her into doing something was to simply bully her back. "If you want Sirius to do something, have him tend to the peacocks or the dogs. I know he at least won't hurt the animals."

Walburga glared at her. "You would dare treat the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black like a common house elf?"

"You would dare go against the bride on her wedding day?" Narcissa countered. "Sirius doesn't want to be part of the wedding. He's just happy to jump to the opportunity to cause trouble. As I told you last night, _no_ , Aunt Walburga, Sirius cannot be part of the wedding."

"Why cousin, I'm hurt." Sirius was able to keep a straight face, but the glee in his eyes was clear.

"Oh? How unfortunate for you." Without another word, Narcissa disappeared into the flames.

Once she was gone, Sirius jerked his thumb in the direction of the floo. "See what you're marrying?"

Lucius glanced at him, Walburga, and Druella, who was hovering in the doorway to make sure he was wearing dress robes up to her standards. Every once in a while, Cygnus would pop his head in and give him a threatening glare that said _make my daughter happy, or else._ Then, he would silently leave. Bellatrix was being particularly cruel to him for the past month, and Andromeada nearly gave Narcissa a heart attack when she jokingly sent her Muggle costume jewelry was a wedding present. The real present was a silver snake necklace.

"Yes," he finally said. "I see exactly what I'm marrying."

* * *

Halfway through the reception, Narcissa finally found the brats enacting their plan. Only Sirius and Potter were invited and more out of obligation than desire. If Sirius didn't have at least one of his friends around, she imagined he would go out of his way to make everyone miserable. She wasn't about to let that halfblood Lupin in or that eyesore Pettigrew, so Narcissa had to settle for Potter.

And just as everyone was getting started on the second course, Narcissa felt one of them crawling past her leg. Without hesitation, she kicked the boy in the ribs and had to force herself not to sigh in relief when she heard Sirius moan. Potter's mother was very overprotective.

"I suppose you're trying to make your way to the cake?" she murmured after reaching for the fork she purposely dropped. Sirius remained still behind the white table cloth, hoping she would think he had crawled away. "I want you contained for the evening, so I'm giving you an assignment."

* * *

A few hours later, Potter and Sirius acted right on schedule. She and Lucius had finished their first dance, and everyone had just finished clapping when Bellatrix screamed.

"I knew we should have locked them in a closet for the evening," Lucius said in distaste as Walburga started stomping over to see what all the fuss was about.

Unfazed, Narcissa sighed in contentment and rested her head on Lucius's chest. "Yes well… It was either this or have Potter popping out of the cake. And I know you're still upset at Bellatrix for throwing her cat at you during the rehearsal last week."

"She knows I'm allergic," Lucius grumbled.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. If they strained their ears, they could hear Walburga yelling at Potter, "It's _your_ fault! Sirius was the perfect little angel until you came along!"

"That's a bloody lie," Lucius muttered. He leaned to the side to get a better look through the crowd. The sight of Bellatrix on the floor with her hair incased in a block of ice almost made him laugh.

Narcissa giggled and started leading Lucius away. "And now for the Sirius's payment."

Lucius blinked in surprise. If he didn't know that Narcissa thought Walburga's voice was like nails on a chalkboard, he would be asking why she didn't punish Sirius and make him stay in the dungeons of the Manor for the rest of the night.

Soon enough, they were on the other side of the ballroom, and Narcissa had the most innocent expression on her face. "Mrs. Potter? I-I'm sorry to bother you… But… Aunt Walburga is yelling at your son. It's ruining my wedding."

"She's what?" Mrs. Potter hissed. She shoved her champagne glass at her husband and started storming off to the growing crowd forming around Walburga, Bellatrix, and Sirius and Potter.

Narcissa grinned evilly and started dragging Lucius closer to the crowd. He reminded himself never to get on her bad side. "Darling? Was this really necessary?"

"Of course." Narcissa stopped a short distance from the crowd. "The next time I see Sirius, it'll be in the newspaper because he'll probably be behind bars for doing something stupid. A simple goodbye would not suffice."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I suppose it's not ruining our wedding if we aren't bothered by it."

"How dare you talk to my son like that?" Mrs. Potter barked. "Let me tell you something, Walburga. Sirius is more my son than yours! If you ever embarrass them like this again—"

"Shut up!" Walburga shrieked. "I am not going to allow my son to act like this at my niece's wedding!"

"At least he's not screaming like a banshee!"

Lucius flinched when the women started full on dueling. Perhaps it would have been easier if Potter had simply jumped out of the cake.

"And now they won't notice we're gone." Narcissa grinned when Lucius tore his eyes away from the fight. "I have a present for you in your office. I'm hoping it'll be finished by the time we return from Paris."

"A present that's years in the making?" Lucius asked nervously as he was yet again led away. He didn't get her a present exactly and was planning on showing her what he had arranged after they cut the cake. But it wasn't something concrete that cost anything.

Narcissa didn't say anything until she shut the ballroom doors, and no one was around to eavesdrop. "Yes. But you can't tell your father until it's done. I'm not even sure if _you'll_ like it, and I'm sure he'll have a dragon's egg if he finds out."

Lucius smiled softly as she rushed him to his office. She was excited but scared out of her mind of the possibility of displeasing him. "Not to worry, Cissa. I probably won't divorce you," he teased.

Narcissa stopped at the door and scowled. "Keep that up and Severus will be spending our honeymoon with us. He already begged me to keep him next summer. Because of that disgusting Muggle his mother mated with."

"I'd rather not traumatize the boy." Lucius chuckled as they walked in. Their apartment only had one bedroom, which was right next to the sitting room.

When Lucius was finally in his office, he felt like his heart stopped when his eyes rested upon the formally blank wall. There was a rather large portrait frame on it, and a sketch of a rather beautiful woman on the canvas. "That-that's impossible. She-she's already—"

"A house elf told me that your father kept some of her hair when she died," Narcissa nearly whispered. "I took a strand. Combined with your living hair… It'll take much longer, but I found an artist willing to dedicate a few years to painting your mother's portrait."

"I've never… I've never heard her voice," was all Lucius could say. He was sure the magic to make the portrait was highly illegal, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His father was almost never willing to talk about his mother, and he hardly ever saw pictures of her. Now he could actually talk to her.

"So you… like it?" Narcissa dared to ask. The gift was a big risk, she knew. However, she figured if it was her mother, she'd want to know. And she thought that this was something that could help her forgive herself for what she said about his mother nearly a year ago.

Lucius nodded, too touched for words.

* * *

After Mrs. Potter took Sirius and her son home, vowing to not let Sirius go to Grimmauld for the rest of the summer, everyone started to calm down. The music started up once again, and anyone looking for Lucius and Narcissa figured they were lost in the sea of guests.

Their parents didn't spend too much time looking for them, especially Druella and Abraxas, who had a few choice words for each other.

They decided to have their conversation on the dance floor. From a distance, it looked like they were dancing and having fun with each other. Anyone who got too close would only hear murmurs as a result of a Muffling Charm.

"You know," Druella said as Abraxas twirled her around. "That I taught Narcissa how to kill someone and make it look like Dragon Pox. So you and Lucius may want to keep yourselves in line…"

Abraxas snorted. "And I'm sure you know, my dearest Druella, that if Narcissa ever decides to _disappoint_ me, that I can Imperious her to take every poison she can get her incredibly large hands on."

"You think you can control my Cissa?" Druella covered her mouth to hide her girlish laugh. "Not with the number of drinks you need to get through the day."

"She had best watch herself," Abraxas growled. "She is of no use to me once she gives Lucius a son!"

"And you are currently of no use to her," Druella whispered harshly. "Do you think anyone would be surprised if you died, Brax? You drink like a fish, sleep with anyone who will let you, and always eat like a starving man. Don't tempt me, or anyone else for that matter. It would be too easy."

Abraxas smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

"So for you, I didn't think about money when I thought of what to give you. I knew buying something expensive wouldn't matter." In his mind, Lucius was starting to have second thoughts as he told Narcissa about his wedding gift to her. He should have at least bought her some jewelry... "I thought more about what would make you happy."

"Good to know." Narcissa tried to keep a straight face, but today was such a good day, and it was hard not to laugh at how nervous he was. The gift couldn't possibly potentially blowup in his face as much as her gift to him, and she most certainly did not need to marry him for money.

"Just making sure you aren't turning into Amaryllis on me," Lucius muttered as he opened the doors that lead to the garden. When she gasped in delight, he felt his heart soar.

Narcissa put her hand over her mouth at the sight of the garden. He had charmed it to be covered in snow with slow pure white snowflakes tumbling over their heads. "Lucius!"

"It's not winter wedding…" Lucius held out his hand, offering her a music-less dance. "But—"

"It's much better." Narcissa took his hand and tried to ignore the tears forming in her eyes. "Because I'll have an extra two seasons of being married to you."

"How romantic," Lucius said dryly. They were more holding each other than dancing. Narcissa shivered as the snow hit her back, but he knew she was still enjoying every moment of it. Forget what their parents said about the match of the century. It was much more than that. They were in love.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! There's still a chance to say what you want in the Epilogue! I'm kind of weird with numbers and wanted this to be at the thirty thousand word mark. :P So the next chapter will be pretty long… Anyway, I know what scenes I'll have for the beginning, middle, and end. (At least I think.)**

 **1\. Lucius taking the Dark Mark.**

 **2\. Voldemort's first fall. (From their POV)**

 **3\. The end of the second War.**

 **So tell me if there's anything else you want to see in between. :) Please review!**


	10. Epilogue: Stepping out of the Dark

**Finally! I know it took forever, but its extra long! :)**

 **Thank you booklover19a and LilyEvansDouble for reviewing!**

 **A/N: I know the Malfoys seem kind of Grey in this. It's mainly that Narcissa, and eventually Lucius, aren't happy with the risks they have to take to achieve what Voldemort wants. And I will admit I do like neutral Malfoys. :)**

Chapter 10 Epilogue: Stepping out of the Dark

 _October 1979_

Lucius was serving the Dark Lord. It was important. Narcissa knew that, but when the sun started to creep up, and her husband still wasn't home, she couldn't help but fear that he had been arrested or worse. Was it really worth it? Narcissa tried to tell herself that it was. That they would finally have power over the Muggles and wouldn't have to hide anymore along with everything else the Dark Lord promised. She did want that, but she wasn't willing to give up her husband in the process.

"You're still awake?" Birds were starting to sing by the time Lucius finally made his way to their bedroom, and once Narcissa saw that the blood on his shirt wasn't his, she tiredly turned away from him. "What? I told you not to wait for me."

Narcissa was staring out the window and biting her nails, something she swore she would never do. "You took the Mark tonight, didn't you?"

"Cissa…" Lucius crawled into bed and brushed some of the hair away from her face, trying to get her to properly look at him. "You know I've been working towards this for the past two years. And I know you don't like it—"

"It makes you a target for the aurors!" Narcissa snapped, finally turning to face him. "It makes you, Severus, and Regulus targets! Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan… Everyone we care about! I agreed to this when we first talked about it, but I can't do it anymore!"

"But when we win—" Lucius tried.

" _If_ we win!" Narcissa hissed, for the first time voicing her biggest fear. " _If!_ The Ministry and Dumbledore's little army are hunting us like animals! Do you think the Dark Lord cares if you die? If any of us die?"

"We are going to win," Lucius insisted. "And don't ever disrespect the Dark Lord. You never know whose listening."

 _Like you?_ Narcissa was tempted to accuse, but she knew better. Lucius would die before telling anyone about her fears. She was silent for a long time, to the point that Lucius had thought she wasn't going to speak to him for a while and started to turn over to go to sleep. Finally she said, "I'm pregnant."

Lucius tensed as if she had hexed him. Half thinking he was already asleep and dreaming, he shot up quickly. "What?" He shook his head to try to get the sleepiness out of it. "You're sure?"

"I have been for two weeks," Narcissa informed him coldly.

Lucius stared. "Excuse me?"

"Surprised? Well you've clearly been keeping things from me lately too," she snapped.

Lucius closed his eyes and took a minute to try to keep his anger under control. Clearly she was testing him and found it easier to upset him than tell him how hurt she felt. "There's a difference between me sparing you details and you neglecting to tell me that I'm going to be a father!"

Narcissa sniffled and got out of bed, slowly walking towards the window. After a few moments, she wiped her eyes and said quietly, "It's due in early June. Are you going to be around to see it?"

"If you let me." Cautiously, Lucius rose from the bed and walked towards her. He knew she was asking if he would be alive, but he couldn't possibly answer that. There were rumors that the aurors were given permission to use deadly force at the sight of a Death Eater's wand.

Shaking her head, Narcissa laughed bitterly. He ignored the question and insulted her instead. She supposed she had it coming… "I need you to promise me one thing, Lucius. You are loyal to me and, most importantly, our child first. If something happens to the Dark Lord… You can't do what I know Bellatrix will do. I want you to deny everything and say that you were under the Imperious Curse the entire time."

She could feel Lucius's eyes on her, but she couldn't predict what he was going to do. Would he leave and stop speaking to her for a while? Would he berate her for her lack of loyalty to the Dark Lord?

When Lucius finally spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Of course."

* * *

 _Late December 1979_

"I hate these!" It was really hard these days for Narcissa not to flip out on anyone who so much as breathed in her direction, and her mother along with Bella were the unfortunate ones over to bring her maternity robes. Bellatrix was having the time over her life, laughing to herself while witness her younger sister's hormonal meltdown. "Why did you get me these? They look like a bloody tent!"

Unfazed, Druella picked up the yellow robes that her daughter had thrown at her feet. "Because I will not have you finding out the gender of your child in clothes that are too tight. You look ridiculous."

Bellatrix giggled and pointed at the robes. "But in that she looked like a duck. The sleeves looked like wings! Will her arms really get that big, Mother?"

"Shut up!" Narcissa spat at her sister. "And believe it or not, Mother, the baby doesn't care."

Druella huffed and charmed the robes dark red. "You will when you sit down and rip something. If you're going to be so picky, then design—"

"I will not," Narcissa said firmly. And she wouldn't, not after last year when she spent to the better part of it doing so. She lost that baby and wouldn't lose this one.

"So superstitious, Cissa," Bellatrix sang as she picked up the maternity robes. She didn't dare comment further. The eldest Black sister was cruel but not stupid. "I'll do some designing myself. I'll snip, snip, snip your duck wings, and I'll have a happy baby sister!"

Narcissa thinned her lips. She was being too vain, just like last time. Impatiently, she motioned for her mother and sister to leave. "Go! I changed my mind. I want it to be a surprise."

Sensing a storm brewing, Druella started dragging Bellatrix out, who had a scowl on her face like a disappointed child. She practically had to shove her out the door. Sighing, she put a hand on Narcissa's shoulder before she left. "You should talk to Lucius about this. He's the only one who comes close to understa—"

"I'll talk to him," Narcissa promised, or so her mother thought. Almost nastily, she added, "In June when he's holding our baby. I will not jinx the child by talking about the possibility of his death."

* * *

 _December 31_ _st_ _1979_

A few days later, Narcissa found herself even more paranoid about death. The Dark Lord announced Regulus's demise. He declared her youngest cousin a failure, and Lucius wasn't even allowed to attend his funeral services. The entire time, Narcissa couldn't help but think that the tombstone could be for Severus, her husband… her baby.

Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut, cursing herself for even thinking of it. She sunk to her knees and sat at the foot of Regulus's grave. He wasn't in it, but this was the closest she could ever be to him again.

The sun had long set, and she was the last one there. Even Walburga left, declaring that she no longer had a family and was simply waiting to die.

"When's the baby due?"

Flinching, Narcissa spun around, not recognizing the voice. Her heart leapt to throat when she saw that it was Sirius. How could he? "Go away!"

"He's my brother!" Sirius slurred. Narcissa wrinkled her nose when she realized he was drunk. She should have smelled him the second he apparated. "And you know who told me that he died? Mother? Father? No! Stupid Pete told me! How the bloody hell does he know? Well I don't fucking care! My brother's dead, and no one could bother to send a damned letter!"

Narcissa bit her lip, suddenly feeling guilty. Not because she didn't tell him about Regulus, however. "Sirius… Uncle Orion died in August."

Sirius stared, his drunken brain taking a while to register what she had said. His father had been for five months, and he didn't know. "My father… You're telling me that my father died at age 50?"

 _Regulus isn't even nineteen!_ Narcissa wanted to shout. "He died of a heart attack." _Right after his wife caught him cheating on her with a twenty year old halfblood._ "It was sudden. No one expected it…"

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "I guess I shouldn't have expected any less from you people! Sirius is the fuck up! He doesn't care what happens to his family! He left—"

"You abandoned us!" Narcissa screamed. "You left us to join the people who are killing us! Who are feeding us to Dementors! So excuse us for not keeping you up to date—"

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" Sirius screamed so loud that the sound left a ringing in Narcissa's ears. "I taught him how to ride a broom! The two of us swam in the lake by your home! We learned how to read together!"

"And you left him." Tears were gushing out of her eyes so fast that she could barely see. Narcissa help her breath to try to keep down the hysterical sobs. "You left him, and now he's dead!"

"Here we go! Just what I've been waiting for!" Sirius shouted. "Go ahead! Tell me I'm horrible! Tell me I'm stupid for leaving instead of stepping on those _lesser_ than me to get what I want! Tell me I'm stupid for caring about halfbloods, halfbreeds, and even worse _mudbloods._ "

Narcissa glared at him through swollen eyes. Roughly, she pushed past him. "I will not give you the _satisfaction._ "

* * *

 _Early May 1980 5:00 AM_

Lately, when Narcissa woke up, Lucius was already gone. She didn't even look to his side of the bed, where she had pushed him towards the edge of lately while asleep. As usual, the baby woke her up, and she knew only a glass of water and a warm bath would calm him down.

Exhausted, she trudged back to bed half an hour later, shocked to see Lucius there, reading the paper like it wasn't five thirty in the morning and this wasn't the first time they had seen each other awake in nearly a month.

Lucius smiled. "I could see little feet pushing out of you last night while you were sleeping."

"Oh?" Almost shyly, Narcissa crawled into bed next to him. "I saw an elbow the other day…"

Hesitantly, Lucius put a hand on the top of her stomach. Despite the fact that she had just gotten the baby to sleep, his touch made him spring to life and start kicking and tumbling all over again. Lucius laughed. "He's an early riser, I suppose."

"Or an extreme night owl," Narcissa muttered, involuntarily ending with a yawn.

Lucius smiled, which had been rare lately. "He—"

"Or she," Narcissa interrupted quietly, even though she always called the baby a boy as well. She just didn't want Lucius to be disappointed if it was a girl.

But his smile didn't falter, and she felt a little stupid for thinking it would. "Or she, is going to be alright, Cissa. Lyra was a gift that we were blessed to have for a few minutes…" When his breath hitched, Narcissa felt like the sadness she tried to push down for the past year was threatening to flood out of her. "But… But just because we couldn't have her as long as we wanted, doesn't mean that we won't have this baby for a lifetime. However… I will admit that I'm afraid too."

Narcissa forced herself to laugh through her tears. Before she knew it, she was rambling about the past few months. "I've… I've been stupid, ridiculous… I've refused to do simple things for months, thinking it was bad luck. Like… I won't design my own clothes anymore or-or I get angry if someone even mentions death. I won't drink the cranberry juice I craved with her. And I don't want to know the sex because… I was so eager to know it with Lyra, and-and she couldn't _breathe_."

"But at this point, you know he can, right?" Lucius pressed, almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself. The only sign that he was upset was that his voice was slightly higher than usual. "He could be born right now. He would just be small, but he could cry. Scream like that baby dragon we saw at the reserve during the fall."

Narcissa nodded, suddenly feeling a lot better voicing her fears aloud. Although it was starting to get a little difficult, she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. "I miss her. I thought I wouldn't anymore because… Because I'm so happy we have our little dragon."

Lucius held her as tightly as he could without hurting her, feeling closer to his wife than he had in months. "And as I promised you in October, it's the three of us. You…" He smiled when he saw the baby change position. "And our little dragon always come first."

* * *

 _Late March 1981_

Draco was almost ten months old, and Narcissa had to say that she loved spending every possible moment with him. Every day was something new and exciting for him, and Narcissa felt like she was experiencing it for the first time as well. Something as simple as giving him a new food to try made her the happiest person in the world.

Lucius spoiled him every chance he got, naturally. He wasn't exactly used to cuddles or soothing but tried to make up for it by doing things like buying Draco his own little zoo of stuffed animals or small toy brooms that flew around his head in his playroom. The baby's face lit up at the sight of him, and Narcissa felt her heart soar every time as if it were the first.

Abraxas adored Draco as well, and Narcissa didn't blame him. She simply didn't want to share her son.

The four of them were in a restaurant the day Draco said his first word.

They were one of the few privileged enough to go out in public without thinking twice. There were a few brave souls wondering about Diagon Alley as well. Abraxas thought they were making some sort of statement, and he wasn't shy about voicing his opinion. Because he was loud and often obnoxious, Narcissa and Lucius were usually embarrassed but not embarrassed enough to say anything.

"Can you believe mudbloods are still bringing their parents out?" Abraxas asked loudly, as if he was asking everyone in the establishment.

A young woman in her early twenties had just walked in with her obviously Muggle mother. She froze but didn't bother telling her mother the severity of the name she was just called. As if it were nothing, she shrugged it off and started walking again. That is, until Draco spoke.

Giggling and pointing at the young woman, Draco bouncing in his highchair and yelled, "Mud! Mud! Mud!"

She tried to keep her head high, but Narcissa could have sworn the entire restaurant went silent. This was Draco's first word. They were supposed to praise him and encourage him to talk more. Oh Merlin, what was she going to do?! If they were kicked out—

"That's my grandson!" Abraxas declared for all to hear, laughing like it was the greatest thing in the world. Draco beamed at the praise as his grandfather tickled him with some rare affection.

Narcissa leaned her head on Lucius's shoulder, suddenly very tired. He forced a smile on his face and made an excuse for them to celebrate at home.

Once they were home, Narcissa danced with Draco around the parlor and tried to goad him into saying 'mum' or 'da,' but for now, it was no use. Draco was happy to make his grandfather laugh with his first word, and she and Lucius didn't want to discourage him.

Before she fell asleep that night, Narcissa couldn't help but wonder. Were they really doing Draco a service if people were going to look at him like they had in that restaurant?

* * *

 _Early November 1981_

The Manor was tense. Lucius's fate was currently unknown, and he was out on bail, currently under house arrest. The possible future was horrifying, but for the first time in months, Narcissa could sleep through the night without dreaming of her husband being murdered by aurors or worse, the Dark Lord himself.

"He's never going to do it himself with you holding him like that," Lucius said softly, breaking Narcissa from her thoughts.

She blinked in surprise. Draco was finally trying to figure out how to walk, but she was afraid of him falling over and was holding him up by his chubby little hands. As a result, he merely wobbled in place, not sure what to do with himself.

"I-I don't want him to get hurt," Narcissa whispered before hesitantly letting go. Draco took half a step and then threw himself on his bottom. As if he had accomplished something great, he beamed at his parents, expecting praise.

Smiling, Lucius ran a hand through his son's wispy white blonde hair. "Is that all, Draco? You're a Malfoy. You can't fall behind your peers."

Draco stared and then stuck his fist in his mouth. After his father took it out, he pointed at one of his toys a few feet away. "'Gon."

Smirking, Lucius corrected, "Dragon. And you'll have to get it yourself I'm afraid. Father is too tired."

"Lucius," Narcissa chided. "And I wanted him to call you Daddy."

"It's too common," Lucius sniffed. Before Draco could start crying, he lifted the boy up to his feet to try to get him to walk to his stuffed dragon.

Narcissa tsked in disapproval and reached out, not sure if she should grab him before he fell. "He's not ready."

"Cissa!" Lucius snapped, softening when she flinched. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, she could see that he was worried. "If he doesn't start soon, I'm not sure if I'll be able to see it."

"Of course you will." Narcissa refused to acknowledge the possibility of Lucius going to prison. Daily, while Draco took his nap, she put Lucius under the Imperious Curse and forced him to do simple things like going up and down the stairs. They were hoping that the Ministry would see that his magical core was under strain from being controlled for a period of time and that they wouldn't find him guilty. It was their only hope.

"Lying like this…" Lucius clenched his fists. This was too big of a risk in his opinion. The only reason he was willing to take it was because it was the only way he would have a chance at seeing Draco grow up. "They won't treat me too kindly in Azkaban."

"You aren't going to Azkaban," Narcissa insisted. "If you're convicted… We'll run off."

Lucius didn't say anything. He was sure they would try something like that, but he didn't want a life on the run for Draco. His son didn't deserve it. Lucius was just happy that Narcissa wasn't admitting that she was relieved the Dark Lord was gone. When he was alive, she was convinced that Lucius would die, and he had a feeling that his wife was starting to resent their master for it. Such feelings were too dangerous to talk about, even in the privacy of their own home.

"Gon!" Draco had a determined look on his face and too his parents' amazement, started toddling over to his baby dragon. Once he reached it, Lucius realized that his son was more frustrated with not being handed the toy than determined. He laughed when Draco threw himself on the floor again and started playing with his green dragon.

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears as she watched Draco giggle and soak up his father's praise. Lucius was going to be alright. He had to be.

* * *

 _July 1985_

"He does not like to share." Narcissa giggled as she watched Draco's first playdate on the other side of the garden. He was playing with Daphne Greengrass, who was his age. Well, play was a strong word. Draco refused to let poor Daphne have a single block.

"I'd rather not witness them fistfight…" Lucius eyed Daphne, who was red in the face and demanding a turn with the toy broom that Draco was clutching as if his life depended on it.

Narcissa hummed in agreement but made no move to teach her son some manners. "Her grandparents are pushing for a contract. If not with Daphne then with Astoria. Can you believe it? Astoria can barely use the toilet. Since we lost the war, it's like people are clinging to traditions to the extreme. Contracts weren't set up this early even a hundred years ago."

"That explains why her mother was in near tears while handing Daphne over," Lucius muttered. He wanted to criticize the Greengrasses for still being under their parents' thumbs, but he was hardly one to talk. Abraxas was eager to match Draco since he was the only heir. "But it doesn't matter. Draco will not have a contract."

Narcissa turned to her husband rather quickly, not sure if she heard right. With her back turned, she didn't see Daphne take the toy broom by force and start running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Draco screamed and chased after her. "What?"

"He will not have to persuade me or ask permission to so much as speak to the one he loves," Lucius said firmly. "That wasn't fair."

"No… I suppose it wasn't." Narcissa turned her gaze back to Draco. Daphne was hovering over him, smiling triumphantly while Draco tried to jump up and drag her to the ground. "But it turned out alright, didn't it?"

"It turned out beautifully, darling." Lucius smiled sadly as Draco gave up and stomped off to pout. "If Draco wants a contract, he can have a contract. But I don't want him feeling trapped like you were. Or feeling like he was doing the trapping…"

Eventually, Daphne felt guilty and slid to the ground. She found Draco and reluctantly handed him the broom. Cautiously, Draco took it and handed her a ratty old toy that he didn't bother playing with anymore. Daphne scrunched up her nose but took it anyway.

Narcissa covered her mouth to hide her laugh. "Somehow I don't think he'd mind the latter, if he loves her as much as he does that broom. But you're the love of my life, Lucius. You don't have to feel guilty about that."

Lucius chuckled. "I haven't since you proposed to me in the dump above your shop."

Narcissa pulled her husband closer to her and kissed him softly. Life couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

 _June 5 1991_

"I can't believe he's going to school this year," Narcissa murmured as she watched Draco organize a Quidditch game with his friends. Daphne was the other team's captain, and it almost looked like she was declaring war on Draco. Little Astoria hid shyly behind her sister.

Lucius didn't say anything. He went out of his way to focus on the game and act like he didn't hear her. Something was up.

"What is it, Lucius?" Again silence. In fact, he had been quiet all day. "Does it have anything to do with Draco getting his letter this morning? He was rather put out when you hardly reacted."

Shrugging, Lucius mumbled so low that Narcissa had to strain her ears to hear him, "Father wants him to go to Durmstrang."

Narcissa laughed. That was it? "And you told him no."

"I wanted to." Lucius hung his head slightly, telling Narcissa that he was ashamed. "I told him that we already had plans for Draco to go to Hogwarts. But then he told me that Durmstrang was more traditional and that Hogwarts has too many mudbloods now that the Dark Lord is gone. I felt like telling him no was telling him that I'm okay with Draco being exposed to that."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose in revulsion. "Draco knows better than to associate with those beneath him."

"He's eleven," Lucius said flatly as he watched his son zoom over their heads. "What if makes friends with someone like Potter and ends up like Sirius?"

"Severus will watch over him," Narcissa insisted, not liking where this was going. There was no way that her son was going to live countries away from them. Scotland was far enough. "And he's our son, Lucius. There's nothing he can do that will make us stop loving him. Walburga was an idiot."

"I'm scared for him," Lucius admitted quietly. "It's much worse than when we started school. Who knows what his seventh year will be like?"

"But do you really want him to go to Durmstrang?" Narcissa asked, trying to keep her voice level. If Draco was moving that far away, they were going to have to move too.

"Of course not." Frustrated, Lucius gripped his cane tightly. "All his friends are going to Hogwarts. He'll be surrounded by people who don't even have the same native tongue as him. And we won't even know exactly where it is."

"So tell that fat pig to forget it," she hissed, ready to claw Abraxas's eyes out for suggesting sending Draco that far away. It was a relief that Lucius was on her side, but he always had trouble saying no to his father.

Lucius rolled his eyes, almost tiredly. "You know what he'll say. He'll call me weak and softhearted. Then he'll go on and on about how as Draco's father, I need to make the tough decisions for his wellbeing. And then he'll start calling me effeminate—"

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Narcissa muttered. Abraxas thought showing any affection made Lucius less of a man. For some reason, her husband fell for it every time his father insulted him and tended to be a little reserved with Draco. "Tell your slime ball of a father—"

"Cissa," Lucius warned. She never understood why he respected the man so much. It took a lot for Lucius to stand up to his father, and as he grew older, those instances became less and less.

"Fine, fine." Sighing tiredly, Narcissa tried to think of a way to get Lucius out of it. Sometimes she felt like Abraxas was a tyrant troll ruling over the household, and that it was her job to trick him. She glanced at her father-in-law, who was drinking wine and trying to flirt with Blaise Zabini's mother. "Follow my lead."

Sensing trouble, Lucius tensed. "Cissa—"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SEND _MY_ SON SO FAR AWAY WITHOUT CONSULTING ME, LUCIUS?" Narcissa yelled as loudly as she could, making sure to Abraxas heard.

Lucius blinked in surprise, taking half a second to catch on. "You know what Hogwarts is like," he said, trying his best to sound exasperated. "We can't allow Draco—"

"You can't possibly think of sending Draco that far away," she shouted, toning it down a bit now that she knew Abraxas, and the rest of the party, was listening. "He'll have plenty of classmates in Slytherin to make sure he stays in line."

Ilona Crabbe walked over and put an arm around Narcissa's shoulders, who was pretending to hold back tears. "My son will be there for him, Lucius. You really don't have to worry. The Hat barely even puts halfbloods in Slytherin."

"It's more than that." Lucius glanced at the children, who froze mid-game. Draco must be mortified. "It's the literature they're allowing into the library. And how they have to dumb things down for the mudbloods in the first year. He'll be behind for the rest of his Hogwarts career."

"There's an opening for school governor," Nott Sr. said. Lucius almost groaned. Great. "We could use someone like you on the board."

"Lucius?" Narcissa sniffled. She was such a good actress that it was almost scary.

Well, now he had to run for the position. Hopefully he wouldn't have to spend too much time talking to Dumbledore. He smiled softly and took his wife's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "We'll give it a try."

Up in the air, all of the kids were staring at the scene below him. Slowly, Pansy Parkinson tore her eyes away to stare at Draco. "Your parents are weird."

Draco, who wished he had somewhere to hide, nodded with wide eyes. "I know."

* * *

 _August 1996, Azkaban_

Lucius was surprised to find Narcissa visiting him with tears in her eyes. Usually, she left her sorrow at home and tried her best to make him feel better. She brought him hot chocolate or warm soup and acted like she was visiting him at work. Today, however, something wasn't right.

Once she sat down, Narcissa choked back a sob and clenched her hands around a soaked handkerchief. "He's just a boy."

"Draco?" Lucius suddenly felt his heart slamming against his ribcage. Was Draco hurt? Or worse, was he going to end up in a cell right next to him?

Narcissa grimaced like she blamed herself for whatever happened. "I-I couldn't take it anymore, Lucius! I was going to take Draco and run off to France…"

"What happened?!" Lucius managed to grind out. Draco couldn't possibly be dead. The Dark Lord would make sure of it… Or at least, his father would.

"Abraxas," Narcissa spat as if she said a curse word. "One of the stupid house elves told him that she saw me packing. And he went off and told the Dark Lord that Draco is ready to take the Mark."

Lucius felt as if his entire body went numb. Draco wasn't ready for this… He wasn't even of age! How could his father do something like this? "But—"

"But I didn't want this for him!" Narcissa yelled. "You said that it would be over by the time Draco was old enough! That he wouldn't have to risk his life every day like you! And now look at him! He's a boy being thrown into the front lines!"

Lucius glared at a guard. This one was spying for the Dark Lord and was supposed to help them break out soon. But he had no idea how long that would take. Thankfully, at his look, the guard left without a word. He leaned forward. "I'm sure he won't be expected to do anything major at first, Cissa."

"He wants him to kill Dumbledore!" Narcissa cried. "A suicide mission for our son!"

The world seemed to fall out beneath his feet. This couldn't be happening. Draco wasn't supposed to take the Mark until he was over seventeen. And Lucius was supposed to be there to prepare him for it. This was way more than Lucius thought it would be almost twenty years ago.

"Let me speak to my father," he tried. "Perhaps he can help—"

"He is already dead." Furious at the mere mention of him, Narcissa rose from her seat. "When you get out of here, Lucius, we are going to have to figure out how to run with those damned Marks."

Narcissa killed his father? Lucius suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. Abraxas put Draco in mortal danger but… he didn't know what to think. "I—"

"Promised before Draco was born that you would be loyal to us first." Narcissa glared at him as if it was his fault that things turned out the way they did. "I will admit. It was wrong of me to try to run and put you in danger. Leaving without you is not an option… But we have to leave."

Lucius put his face in his hands. The Dark Mark made him, and now Draco, connected to the Dark Lord magically. There was nowhere they could hide. "We can't."

Narcissa started to leave. "I'm hoping that Severus will help me. But Lucius… Given the chance, I will do what I know will keep Draco safe."

Lucius looked at her like she was insane. She just admitted to wanting to betray the Dark Lord. If she wanted to keep Draco safe, she would profess her undying loyalty to him.

Potter didn't stand a chance. At least Narcissa knew that. But if she ever thought otherwise… Lucius was too afraid to even think about it.

"Be safe." It was all he could say or do. He was trapped. Even if he wasn't in Azkaban, there was nothing he could do.

Narcissa nodded, suddenly reluctant to go. "I'm waiting for you, Lucius. Remember that."

"And I'll keep my promise," Lucius said as she left. The moment the door shut, he felt more alone and helpless than he ever had.

* * *

 _May 3_ _rd_ _1998_

At first, they weren't on the edge of their seats like last time, waiting for Lucius to get arrested. The relief was too great.

Lucius smiled as he watched Draco sit in the garden with his girlfriend. The boy was still exhausted, but she was chattering away, fussing over him as if he simply had a cold. "Merlin… I despise the girl."

Narcissa leaned into Lucius, trying not to laugh as she hugged his waist. "She's keeping his mind off things. Although I do wonder how she doesn't want to sleep for a week like the rest of us."

"Because unlike humans, she runs off hot air," Lucius muttered, turning away from the young couple and wrapping his arms around her. "Surely Draco could find someone more suitable."

Narcissa couldn't stop herself from giggling. "I think all Malfoys love women who their fathers don't like."

"Lovely." Lucius sent one more glare out the window. "I suppose that means there's no stopping him then."

Narcissa smiled. "Was there any stopping you?"

"Considering that you couldn't even make me stop loving you…" Lucius sighed. "You might as well start planning the wedding."

"I'll make sure your favorite meal is served at dinner," Narcissa promised. The air immediately became heavy, and she wanted to curse herself. "And you will be there, Lucius."

"They're going to remove the Dementors," Lucius said, almost to himself. "So if Draco can hold off for twenty years or more…"

"I helped them," Narcissa asserted for what she felt was the millionth time. She hugged him so tightly that it was a little hard to breathe. "They-they'll give you a few years house arrest at most."

"Cissa, I killed people," Lucius admitted. After being stuck in the Dark for almost twenty years, this was the first time he confessed out loud. "It is unforgiveable, and I wouldn't be surprised if I'm imprisoned for life."

He sounded so at peace with the possibility that Narcissa wanted to scream. After all they had been through, she wasn't going to lose him now. "You won't. You won't leave me, Lucius. Not again."

"I'm sorry." Lucius buried his face in her hair to try to hide that he was afraid too. "If I could go back to the night He returned…"

"You aren't going," Narcissa insisted. "I won't let them take you."

"It'll be worth it though," Lucius swore. "Whatever happens, it'll be worth it because He's gone, and you and Draco are alright."

"They won't take you." She was so adamant about it that it broke his heart. She believed that he was going to escape a prison sentence with every fiber of her being. "We'll do whatever it takes. Like last time."

Lucius didn't want to say that all their efforts may not be enough this time. They were finally free, and he didn't want to ruin it. "Whatever it takes… Just remember that I love you."

Narcissa forced herself to smile, knowing that he didn't really believe he wasn't going to prison. At least he was willing to fight. "I love you too."

* * *

 _2005_

"Can you believe it, Lucius?" Narcissa gushed when they were finally alone in their room. "We're going to be grandparents!"

"After making the mistake of walking by their bedroom tonight, yes, I can believe it," Lucius said flatly, still disgusted by what he heard. They could at least have enough manners to use Silencing Charms.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose cutely, too happy to really care. "Do you remember when Draco was born, and you were afraid to hold him?"

"Because he howled like one of the dogs," Lucius grumbled as he pulled back their dark green bedspread. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the memory. "He was so small."

"I can't wait to see Draco holding his baby," Narcissa said dreamily. "He's going to be a great father."

"And his son is going to have a wonderful life," Lucius added. "Draco won't let anything happened to him…"

Narcissa hummed in agreement, ignoring the dark memories. "Or her. And you'll make an excellent grandfather. You already have a cane."

"Ha, ha." Lucius rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'll say anything to the baby… About muggleborns and halfbloods… I don't want the baby to know."

"Yes, Mummy will kill you." Narcissa giggled when her husband scowled. After all these years, he still wasn't too fond of Draco's wife. Hopefully the baby will help them get along. "And don't worry, Lucius. The baby will adore you no matter what."

"I hope so," Lucius muttered. "… I'm glad the Light won."

Narcissa lost herself in the memories and became distant for a few moments. "I'm glad were able to get out of the Dark."

Lucius took her hand and gently pulled her into bed. He kissed her passionately, still madly in love with her after over thirty years together. Finally, they were able to let it go. It felt good to be released from the Dark and be able to step into the Light.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Thank you guys so much for supporting this story! I had to end on a happy note because these snapshots were a lot darker than I thought they would be. D:**

 **I almost wrote a Marauders side story, a few one shots centered around Remus, including them finding out he's a werewolf. If I were to do that, however, I will admit that it won't come out until** _ **late December**_ **. If you want to see it, request a one shot for me to put after this chapter for me to tell you guys. ;)**

 **As always, please review! :)**


End file.
